A Little Slice of Heaven
by Cleo Clipper
Summary: AU and OOC. He couldn't believe that he was about to de-flower the preacher's son; God would surely punish him for this. And he honestly couldn't bring himself to care. Slash Tyler/Jeremy. Three-shot with an alternate ending. R&R! Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**The little plot bunny for this one came when I was watching the movie _Anonymous_ but its nothing like the movie. This one will be a two-shot, possibly a three; I'll have to see as I write it. Please review and tell me what you think! I love reading your comments :) It's very, _very_ AU and everyone is OOC.**

**Warnings: Slash, derogatory language and slang, religious references, homophobia**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Vampire Diaries_ or the song "Blue Jeans" by Lana Del Rey. I got the Lyrics from DirectLyrics .com**

* * *

He saw him again; he was wearing his black emo-looking hoodie and his jeans that were starting to fade and tear. But it was his face that captured Tyler the most; bruised, bloody and miserable; completely and utterly miserable.

Tyler often wondered why, of all the people he was surrounded by at school, he noticed Jeremy Gilbert the most.

Ever since Vicky disappeared to God-knows-where doing God-knows-what, he'd heard plenty about the youngest Gilbert. Apparently he pissed off one too many of his teammates and others he knew from his social circle because they were constantly roughing up the younger boy. It was a common sight to see Jeremy being jumped by three or four different guys and even more common to see him in the nurse's office.

He wondered when it started to bother him. Gilbert's well-being hadn't really been important to him until Vicky disappeared and that's when he started to notice how much the kid got picked on.

He had asked Matt one day when they were eating lunch and not surrounded by their testosterone driven team members why this was so.

"Because he turned Amy down when she asked him out and when she asked why, he told her he wasn't interested in girls, so now they treat him like he's got the plague," Matt had said with sympathy. Whatever he thought Matt would tell him, Tyler hadn't expected that. The kid had balls coming out in a little community that was predominately Catholic and participated in the Old Catholic rituals from years past, not to mention that everyone knew everyone's business quicker than the speed of light. It was after his talk with Matt that he noticed that Gilbert didn't sit with anyone at lunch and he barely talked to anyone at school, unless he was spitting insults back at them.

"It's stupid. He doesn't deserve that, no one does," Matt said with compassion. Of course Matt would feel bad. Matt felt bad for everyone, it was his job to be the one who felt something for those less fortunate than him, thought he wasn't very fortunate himself considering his father died, his mother abandoned him and now Vicky disappeared.

In all honesty, Tyler thought it best to leave it alone; there was nothing he could do to make his team back off. If they wanted to beat on Gilbert, that was between him and them. Though it often wasn't a fair fight and Jeremy often left more bruised and bloodied than when he came to school. If Tyler were him, he would've stopped going; then again, if he were gay, he wouldn't have come out in the first place. He sighed as he glanced at the clock for the third time in ten minutes; where the hell was Vicky? He knew Matt's sister was one to skip school but skipping town wasn't like her at all. He scowled; he needed a distraction and she was gone, of all times for her to disappear, it was when he needed her the most.

"So Mr. Lockwood, what is the domain of the function?"

Tyler blinked as he stared at Mr. Saltzman, also known as Coach Saltzman of the Mystic Falls Ravens. "Uh…"

"I didn't think so. Pay more attention, yeah?" he smiled and Tyler nodded. Of all the teachers he would have as a coach, Saltzman was top candidate. The man didn't have the capacity to be cruel which worked in favor on the field as well as off. Tyler's father, on the other hand, thought differently.

"That man doesn't know how to handle children and there are plenty of you he should sit in detention. You kids are so wild and rampant these days, you all deserve to be in there, reading every passage in the bible to help cleanse your impure souls."

_Great, thanks Dad_, Tyler thought sullenly. For someone claiming to be a humble man of God he was sure bitter. Unfortunately for Tyler, that bitterness was lost when he preached at mass on Sundays so no one else saw what he and Caroline went through.

The hands on the clock stayed stationary since the last time he checked them and he resisted the urge to drop his head and give up on rational functions and domain properties for the day. He needed to rest for the game tonight and all this wasn't helping. He found his mind wandering back to the Gilbert boy and if he would be coming.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The crowd was cheering like a mad mob and the cheerleaders were perky as ever as they flew in the air left and right. Tyler let out a loud breath and he could see it; it was cold tonight and he had a feeling he would be sick at the end of the game.

"Lockwood, get out there!" Coach screamed at him and he spurred into motion, trying to focus on the game rather than his warm bed he couldn't wait to fall into afterwards. He turned to see Stefan Salvatore, quarterback and star player of the team and he nodded at him before taking his place at the left end as receiver. His father had been noticeably upset when he hadn't been picked as quarterback but Caroline told him to shut it and be happy he made the team. His sister was such a spitfire, just like their mother was.

He turned towards the bleachers and saw said sister sitting on the bench next to her best friend Bonnie, clapping with the cheerleaders. He saw Elena fly up in the air before being caught by Rebekah and throwing her arms in the air like she was performing for the MTV awards. The whistle blew and he threw himself back in the game.

He couldn't really see where he was headed, the big mass of a tubby boy from the opposite team blocking most of his vision. He looked up and suddenly the football was cradled in his arms. He ran, faster than he had been and he saw the end in sight before something heavy crashed into him and everything went black.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When he came to he was on his back in what looked like a blue life raft. He cringed at the bright lights as he was being pushed through the white hallways. He couldn't feel his feet, or his hands and he thought he should be panicking but as long as he wasn't in pain why should he complain?

The voices around him were muffled and distant, yet he heard the machines loud and clear, which he found odd. The beeping and ringing of every machine of the rooms he passed were loud and obnoxious and if he could lift his hands to cover his ears he would have done so. The raft came to a halt next to a table and four pairs of hands lifted him onto it. More lights; they were blinding and he wished someone would turn them off or at least dim them.

He tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out; probably the same reason why he couldn't feel anything from the neck down. Someone was holding an IV bag and Tyler surmised someone had stuck a needle into his arm. He blinked at the lights a few more times before he faded into darkness again, the voices muffled and calming, like the waves crashing along the shore of the ocean.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When he awoke again, it was daytime; late afternoon by the look of it. He yawned and sat up, immediately regretting it as his back ached sharply and his head felt like it was on fire. He groaned and leaned back into the pillows; didn't they have comfier pillows?

"How do you feel?" a voice asked him softly and he jumped, startled that someone was in the room with him. He turned prepared to say something when his voice left him. The Gilbert boy was sitting in the chair next to his bed, his expression one of concern. The bruises had either healed nicely or they were covered up; Tyler suspected the latter. He never realized that he had brown eyes with flecks of green; then again, he'd never been this close to him. _Beautiful_ he thought before he pushed the thought away and spoke, "Like I've been hit by a truck."

"Well I would say you were. The guy that hit you was twice your size," he chuckled and Tyler couldn't help but laugh as well. "I saw it all happen so I thought I'd come see if you were okay since I'm on my break."

Tyler frowned, "Aren't you a little…young to be working here?"

"Oh I just file papers and reports and all that. My mom was good friends with some of the nurses here so they gave me a job. It's not much but its extra cash you know?"

"Yeah," Tyler suddenly felt shy. He'd never talked to this kid before and he usually didn't have a problem with talking to new people…so why was he now? "I'm Tyler, by the way."

"Pastor Lockwood's son, I know who you are. I think everyone does," Jeremy laughed again. Tyler forced out a laughed; he hated that he was known as the _preacher's _son, therefore, by association to the preacher, he must be a goody-goody two-shoes and do everything he was told. Caroline proved, however, that that wasn't the case. "I'm Jeremy Gilbert."

"I know who you are," Tyler said and immediately wished he didn't; a dark look came over Jeremy's face and he let out a low laugh.

"Everyone does," he muttered before standing. "Well…hope you get better soon." He was gone before Tyler could say he didn't mean for it to sound…however it sounded.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

He was back at school by Wednesday; the tubby boy that had mowed him down had temporarily paralyzed him according to the doctor but he should be fine now. He felt better than he did before, especially when he had an excuse to stay home for two days after spending his weekend in the hospital. Caroline had spoiled him by making soup and sneaking away from school during lunch to check in on him. She knew their father would be busy at the church, too busy to see his injured son.

"Sometimes I feel like he doesn't care," Tyler had said to her one afternoon she decided not to go back to school at all in favor of hanging out with her older brother. He couldn't say he minded; he missed having company. "I think he hates me."

"Why? You're not the one that killed mom," she replied nonchalantly, stuffing another Oreo into her mouth. "If he hates either of us, it's me. You're the perfect golden boy who doesn't do anything wrong."

"You didn't kill her either…and I'm not perfect Caroline. According to him, I should be the quarterback and I didn't 'work hard enough and keep my faith in God' to make the cut."

"But I'm the reason she's dead," Caroline said firmly. "And that's why you think that? Please Ty, Dad loves you, he just….can't show it or something."

Tyler hated it when Caroline spoke like that; it was hard to get Caroline to understand their mother dying during her birth wasn't her fault. Their mother knew the risks of having another child and chose to deliver the baby rather than kill one of her children. A life for a life.

"I guess," he muttered, splitting a cookie open to eat the frosting. "He loves you too, you know."

She snorted, "Right, a daughter with average grades and a known slut in the community. If he loved me he wouldn't always be praying to save my soul from the second circle of hell. I can't compare to you Ty." She grinned, "At least he doesn't know where I go at night; I think he'd have a heart attack."

"He'd petition to have every club and bar in every city shut down if he knew," Tyler laughed. Caroline had a hobby of leaving around the time their father went to bed with a few of her friends and driving an hour or so to Richmond to go dance at clubs or bars when they could swing getting in. She invited Tyler every time but he always declined. It wasn't his thing, even though he really didn't know because he'd never been.

"You should come sometime Ty; it's like a stress reliever from this hellhole you know? I feel like I can be myself while I'm out there."

"Maybe someday," he said non-committedly. Sometimes he wondered if he got the chance to leave this town if he would ever come back. He didn't think he would.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Ever since their conversation at the hospital, Tyler wanted to talk to Jeremy again. He felt this insane urge to apologize to him for what he said. He didn't want to sound like a dick, like the assholes that bullied Jeremy every day. Matt was right; he didn't deserve to be treated that way. He hadn't talked to him for two and a half months and every day that ten minute interaction played in his head like a broken record. He saw him enough, getting beaten up and fighting back as best he could but he didn't want to be caught in the middle of it.

_You know it's wrong_ his conscious often taunted him with this bit of information. He sighed as he went to his locker to get his book for his third period class. Then he took a detour into the bathroom; he had five minutes he could spare to piss, Spanish wasn't that important.

When he entered the bathroom, all thought of relieving himself went out the window when his eyes landed on Jeremy inspecting the latest damage to his face in the mirror. His first instinct was to turn around and use another bathroom but how long had he been waiting for a chance to talk to him? Granted he wanted Jeremy to not be cleaning himself up in the school bathroom but he would work with what he was given.

"Hey," Tyler said tentatively. "You alright?"

Jeremy turned to him and snorted, "I'm just peachy, can't you tell?" he turned back to the mirror, using a paper towel to wipe off the dirt and blood smeared across his face.

Tyler cringed inwardly; well what'd he expect? The guy was obviously not all right, he'd just been jumped for the hundredth time and he was cleaning himself off in the school bathroom, probably for the hundredth time, and now Tyler, someone who was a part of the crowd that loved to tear him apart, was asking him if he was alright when he obviously wasn't.

Tyler wondered if God like to stick him in these situations because he got a kick out of it or because he just didn't like him.

"Here," he had set his stuff down and went to Jeremy before he could tell himself it was a bad idea. He grabbed a fresh paper towel and turned Jeremy's head to him gently, wincing at the nasty cut in the corner of his left eye and bruise on his right cheekbone. He dabbed at it gently, noticing just how close Jeremy was to him and how his brown-with-specks-of-green eyes were watching him warily, as if he would suddenly start swinging on him.

Tyler decided he didn't like that and it needed to change.

"Who did this to you?" he asked softly. Jeremy tried to snort but it came out as a sad sigh.

"The better question is who _hasn't_ done this to me."

Tyler finished with his eye and cupped his face gently to look at the bruise that was already starting to turn black. "You don't deserve this," he murmured gently. He cleaned the rest of Jeremy's face, silence taking over both of them. He threw the paper towel away and stepped back when he was done, wondering what the hell he had just done. He cleaned off another boy's face like a mother…or a girlfriend. _What the hell?_

"Thanks, that was…uh nice of you," Jeremy looked as lost as he was. It was suddenly too hot in the bathroom and he needed to get out. Instead he blurted, "I'm sorry…about what I said to you at the hospital, I didn't mean to sound…the way I did."

_Way to go, Lockwood, probably has no idea what you're talking about. Do YOU even know what you're talking about?_ He supposed he didn't.

Jeremy blinked and looked confused for a moment, "What are you—oh…why are you apologizing for that?"

"I—I don't know," Tyler ended lamely. He really needed to shut-up and get the hell out of there before he made a bigger fool out of himself. "I just didn't want you to think that I agree with what they do to you. It's wrong."

"Well you're definitely the first person to tell me so besides Elena," Jeremy laughed and Tyler was surprised that it was genuine. "I appreciate that, Tyler."

Tyler pretended that he didn't shiver when Jeremy said his name…or that he liked it. He nodded and coughed lightly, "Well I—I guess I'll be going to class…"

"Let's get out of here," Jeremy said picking up his battered, black backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. "Let's go do something."

Tyler stared at him like he grew a second head with horns. "What—like ditch?"

Jeremy laughed again, "Yeah, like ditch. I'm guessing you've never done it before."

He hated the knowing tone in Jeremy's voice; he also hated that he was right. "Well…I don't like missing what's going to be on tests and there could always be a pop quiz…" Lame. Totally lame. Tyler didn't know why he talked sometimes.

Jeremy shook his head, "C'mon I know a place…and don't worry; Daddy will never know." He laughed as Tyler scowled at him but followed him nonetheless through a backdoor and back alley of the school.

They walked for about twenty minutes until they came across a large clearing that was almost the size of The Square. The Square was set in the center of town and usually where most live entertainment took place, including punishments. Tyler thought it was sick that their town still participated in such cruel and unusual punishments from the ancient Roman Catholic days but everyone else seemed to wholly enjoy it. It ensured that people keep the faith in God and weren't led astray by the Devil and other evils.

Tyler briefly wondered if Jeremy had been punished for coming out but decided not to ask. He didn't want to know what they had done if he was.

"This is one of my favorite places to go," Jeremy's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked around at where he was. They had moved past the clearing and into a thickly wooded area. Tyler could see why it was his favorite spot; the trees were blocking the sun to provide enough shade but streams of light still came through the leaves, bathing the whole area in a soft green and yellow light. There was a mini pond a few feet from them and Tyler could see a couple of frogs swimming from where he was standing.

"How'd you find this place?" he asked curiously. Jeremy laughed darkly.

"When you're being chased by half the boys in school you tend to find interesting places to hide."

Tyler winced and set his stuff down by a tree. "Why do they hate you?" he didn't know why he asked.

"I'm sure you've heard the story; I turned down Amy MacMillan, she asked me why, told her I wasn't interested in girls like that but we could still be friends, she freaked out and told everyone and here we are."

"Do Elena and your aunt know?" Tyler realized that he barely knew anything about the Gilbert's home life, besides the fact that their parents died, even though he talked to Elena on a daily basis at lunch and in his chemistry class second period.

"Yeah. There's not much for them to do about it though…I'm surprised you're still here," he said mildly.

Tyler looked at him confused, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You run with that crowd. That and you're the preacher's son…and I just told you I was gay. I thought you would've run for the school and gathered a mob to drag me to The Square to have me flogged."

"I…I don't see why it's a big deal," Tyler said carefully and Jeremy smiled at him.

"Are you gay?"

"What? No," Tyler answered quickly, ignoring the way his heart did a backflip at Jeremy's smile.

"Of course not. Your father would have a field day, I'm sure. He always tells me at Sunday mass that he prays for me…that God will find a cure for my illness. There obviously isn't a cure but I let him keep thinking it."

Tyler didn't know what to say to that and decided to keep his mouth shut. His father would do something like that; he believed that homosexuals were mentally disturbed individuals who could be saved if they repented and worked hard enough. They had just been led astray but if they allowed God into their minds and hearts they could still take their place in the 'Kingdom of Heaven.' Tyler thought his father had made that whole thing up just as a sermon but he wasn't alone in his thinking. The priests and bishops who came through their town sometimes often preached the same things to people and the same people ate it up.

"Are you a virgin?" Jeremy asked suddenly and Tyler let out a surprised sound.

"What—why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Just curious; want to see if you're really as goody good as you look."

Tyler snorted as Jeremy laughed, "Well…what do you mean by virgin?"

"I mean have you ever had sex, gotten a blow-job, a hand-job, _anything_."

"I…I've messed around with a couple girls," Tyler said coolly thought it was the opposite of how he felt. In reality, he'd only messed around with Vicky and even then, they hadn't really done anything; they certainly hadn't had sex. "What about you? Any girls—er, guys?"

"A couple," Jeremy said with a smirk, "you'd be surprised with who; people you would never think."

Tyler didn't know why Jeremy's sexual escapades bothered him but he ignored it. "Care to share?"

"Nope, they threatened to pretty much beat the life out of me if I did. And it's no one's business anyways."

_True,_ Tyler admitted begrudgingly but now he was wondering who exactly Jeremy had fooled around with. He didn't know why; he decided to chalk it up to simple curiosity.

"You're different from how I expected you to be," Jeremy was looking at him thoughtfully. "I thought you'd be a lot like your teammates."

Tyler scoffed at sat against the tree across from Jeremy, "Please. I'm not nearly as testosterone driven as them. I actually have feelings…and a brain I use."

"You're like Stefan, minus the brooding," Jeremy laughed. "He's the only one of them I talk to that doesn't think I have a disease."

"Stefan's a cool guy. Nothing fazes him," Tyler found that a bit weird but then again, he had moved around a lot when he was younger since his brother was in the military and his parents were killed.

"Yeah…I'm surprised he puts up with Elena's craziness. She can be…a lot to handle."

"She's…enthusiastic," Tyler said thinking of the hyper girl. Elena was probably the perkiest person he knew. "Probably why he likes her."

Jeremy hummed but didn't say anymore. Silence enveloped them as they listened to the birds chirping and frogs swimming in the pond. Tyler couldn't remember the last time he felt this serene. He ignored the voice in his head that told him it had to do with Jeremy more than the sunny wooded area.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

After that day, it became a weekly occurrence for Tyler to ditch school once, sometimes twice a week, with Jeremy Gilbert. He had no idea why he'd become such a rebel, all he knew was that he was enjoying it. He was tired of being known as the 'golden boy who did no wrong' and he wanted to do something that no thought he would do. It was stupid but it sounded perfectly logical to him.

He was surprised he enjoyed Jeremy's company as much as he did. The other boy was hilarious as well as smart; they could talk about anything. Tyler used to think the only people who really understood him were Matt and Caroline but he was happy to add Jeremy to that list.

There was something else bugging him too. Since Vicky left some months ago, Tyler hadn't so much as looked at another girl. Since he started hanging out with Jeremy, he had no desire to. The boy was starting to invade his thoughts at school and dreams at night and it bothered him that he wasn't freaking about it. He wanted to talk to someone about it but word in Mystic Falls spread fast and he was sure if he told someone, everyone would know by the end of the day and he would very much like to avoid becoming a pariah like Jeremy. He knew Matt wouldn't tell but he didn't want to see his reaction, Caroline would probably squeal or something ridiculously girly and his father…he didn't even want to imagine what he would say if he found out his son was hanging out with the 'diseased homosexual.' So he kept to himself while he tried to figure out how exactly he was to go about…handling this kind of situation.

It didn't help that his father noticed something was off about him and brought it up at dinner one night.

"There's something different about you son. You seem…happier, you're smiling more than usual."

Tyler kept his head down and dug into his mashed potatoes, hoping the heat he felt spread across his face wasn't flashing a big 'Notice Me!' sign over his head. He saw Caroline's head turn to him out of the corner of his eye.

"Has he met a girl, Caroline?" Richard asked. She shook her head, "Not from what I've seen."

Tyler smiled gratefully at his plate.

"But I do see him talking to Jeremy and Elena a lot after school…do you have a crush on Elena?" she asked with wide eyes.

Damn his sister for being so observant.

"Jeremy Gilbert? The homosexual?" the disdain in his father's voice was clearer than a sunny day.

"He's not bad, he's a nice person," Tyler said, finally raising his head.

"He's possessed is what he is. Does it not bother you that he has a preference for other men? It certainly bothers me and it bothers me you associate yourself with him."

"I thought pastors were supposed to accept everyone as they are?" Tyler muttered to himself.

"What was that boy?"

"Nothing dad," he murmured.

Richard set down his silverware and looked straight at Tyler. "You're not to see him anymore."

"What?" Tyler asked, appalled. "Just because he prefers boys to girls?"

"I don't want people getting the wrong impression about you Tyler."

"And what impression is that Dad?" Tyler asked borderline scathingly. "Jeremy is a good friend, that's it!"

"Find a better friend…what about that boy Avery or Jackson?"

"He—what? No, dad I'm not going to stop talking to Jeremy because you don't—"

"You _will_ stop seeing him, Tyler!" Richard barked and Tyler fell silent, eyes wide.

"Just because he likes boys—" Tyler started but stopped when his father slammed his fist down on the table.

"Stop defying me Tyler! I am your father and you'll do as I say! Do I need to remind you of Commandment number four, the one that says _you will obey thy mother and father?_"

His father was truly scary when he was angry. Tyler was reminded why he always did what he was told and therefore dubbed 'the goody two-shoes.' But he was sick of it and he wasn't going to lose a good friend—_you know he's more than that_; his annoying conscience just had to throw its two-sense in there—because his father was paranoid.

"As of right now, you and Jeremy Gilbert are no longer friends. Do you understand Tyler?" his father said calmly, like he hadn't just thrown a fit two seconds ago. Tyler nodded his head and his father smiled. "Good. I love you son; I'm only looking out for your best interest."

Tyler nodded again, his appetite disappearing after that. He felt Caroline's eyes on him for another moment before she looked back down at her own plate.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Later that night while he was trying to get through his math homework, Caroline came into his room and sat on his bed, looking nowhere near ready for bed. She grabbed one of his pillows and hugged it to her, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"You didn't know Care-bear. It's okay," he sighed and put his calculator down. He wasn't focusing anyways, his thought too preoccupied with Jeremy and his father's yells.

"You know…I'm seeing him tonight…and Elena, Matt, Bonnie and a couple others. We're going to a concert at a bar in the city and I have an extra ticket."

Tyler wanted to know how the hell Caroline seemed to know everyone before he remembered how small their school was. "I don't think that's a good idea."

She stared at him like he was stupid, "Seriously Ty? He's going to be there and you don't want to go?"

"It's not like I have a crush on him or something…and I don't want anger Dad more." His heart gave a funny stutter when he said the word crush and his conscious called him a big, fat liar. But if he had a crush on Jeremy, that would mean he was gay and he _definitely_ wasn't gay. He messed around with Vicky for goodness sakes, there was _no_ way he was gay.

"Suit yourself…but if you change your mind," she slid the ticket onto his desk. "I know he'd be really happy to see you. And you shouldn't listen to what Dad says; if you want to be his friend, don't let his words stop you. I don't think it'd be fair to Jeremy if you just suddenly stopped talking to him. He likes you Ty, don't be like the others and just leave him hanging." With that speech she left the room. Tyler looked at his homework and looked at the ticket on his desk, letting out another sigh. He _really_ didn't want to stop being friends with Jeremy because his father didn't like him and it wouldn't be fair to him if didn't tell him why.

After making a decision he stood up and went to hop in the shower. He'd never snuck out before but it was never too late to try something new, right?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"I'm _so_ happy you changed your mind!" Caroline squealed once they were safely in Matt's truck and driving to the Gilbert's residence a couple hours later. Matt smiled at him, "Dude I never thought I'd see you sneak out…ever."

"Yeah, you and a lot of other people," Tyler rolled his eyes; he was happy he changed his mind and decided that Caroline may have been onto something with this whole sneaking out idea. There was definitely the sense of freedom and being himself, something he definitely didn't feel at school _or_ at home.

They pulled up to the Gilbert's darkened, one-story house and waited for a couple minutes. A figure ran out and hopped in the truck next to Caroline and Bonnie; Tyler felt his heart thump hard in his chest when the cologne Jeremy was wearing hit his nose. He smelled divine.

"Where's Elena?" Matt asked frowning.

"She went with Stefan on his motorcycle, said she'd meet us there," Jeremy grinned when he saw Tyler in the front seat. "Wow, I'm surprised you got him to come, Caroline."

"I know, he's turning into a rebel," Caroline cooed and Tyler rolled his eyes again as everyone laughed at his expense. He decided right then and there that he would be sure to keep ditching school and sneaking out as long as his father didn't have to know. Who knew, maybe he would take up drinking next.

As if his mind had been read, Caroline pulled out a water bottle, "I brought party favors, who wants some? Besides Matt—sorry buddy."

"It's all good, I have my fake," he said nonchalantly. Tyler gaped at him; Matt had a fake and never told him? Then a thought came to him.

"How are we going to get back if Matt's drunk?" he asked curiously.

"Jeremy doesn't drink much so he usually drives us back," Bonnie explained as she cracked open her own water-bottle of a pink liquid. "You want some Tyler?" she handed the bottle out to him.

He shrugged and took it; he'd been ditching class, he snuck out tonight to go to a concert he wasn't old enough to get into, might as well try alcohol. He took a sip of the pink-colored drink and wrinkled his nose. "What the hell is that?"

"Peach and raspberry iced tea mixed with Grey Goose," she laughed as he gave it back to her. "I heard guys prefer straight alcohol over mixed drinks."

"Don't know how, straight alcohol is nasty unless you're doing it in shots," Caroline took a long sip from the clear water bottle. Tyler wondered how many bottles she had to drink until she didn't cringe at the burning sensation that was still in his throat from his one sip.

"Hard alcohol is nasty in general," Jeremy laughed as Bonnie and Caroline protested immediately. Tyler listened to their banter until they got off the freeway when he became distracted by the city lights and the people who were still walking around this late at night. He'd only been out to the city a couple of times, his father didn't want to go much because he believed everyone in the city had no morals and they lost their souls to the evils of capitalism and prostitution.

The car came to a stop at a darkened park with a few street lamps on. Jeremy hopped out of the car on the same side as Tyler and he smiled at him, "I'm glad you came."

Tyler found himself smiling back, "Me too."

Jeremy was about to say something else before Bonnie and Caroline came around, already a bit tipsy and squealed into the night, "I can't believe we're here and were going to see her!"

Tyler laughed; his sister was as hyper as Elena when she had alcohol in her system. Speaking of which...a motorcycle had just pulled up behind the truck and Stefan took off his helmet after parking. Elena hooked hers on the handle and ran to the other girls. Stefan shook his head and walked to the guys, stuffing his keys in the pocket of his leather jacket.

"Just had to come in style didn't you man; too cool for the truck?" Stefan laughed as he shook Matt's hand and patted his back in greeting.

"Elena said we should, I didn't mind," Stefan said with a shrug.

"My sister has you whipped," Jeremy laughed and Tyler smiled; he never saw Jeremy this carefree when they were at school. Only when they were in their spot did Jeremy look like he was at ease. Tyler liked this side of him and he wanted to see it more often.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The room was smoky and dark, the woman's sultry smooth voice washing over all her listeners, casting a heavy spell of seduction over them. They had found a booth in a corner of the room, Stefan and Elena were making out heavily in a corner of the booth, the beer Stefan had gotten for them using his fake long forgotten. Matt was pre-occupied with an older-looking woman at the bar and Caroline and Bonnie were in the middle dancing with some guys they met, leaving Jeremy and Tyler to sit at the other end of the booth, each nursing a beer slowly.

_Blue jeans, White shirt_

_Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn_

_It was like James Dean, for sure_

_You so fresh to death & sick as ca-cancer_

_You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop_

_But you fit me better than my favorite sweater, and I know_

Jeremy was humming lightly and his fingers danced on the table, his hand close to Tyler's but Tyler wasn't inclined to move it at all. He felt a cool, buzzing feeling taking over him and he felt _good_. He guessed this was why they called it being buzzed; after drinking the first beer fast like Stefan and Matt told him to, they told him to go slow on this one so he could really feel it. He didn't know why he hadn't come out with his sister before tonight but he was glad he was starting now.

_That love is mean, and love hurts_

_But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby!_

_ I will love you till the end of time_

_ I would wait a million years_

_ Promise you'll remember that you're mine_

_ Baby can you see through the tears?_

_ Love you more_

_ Than those bitches before_

"I can't believe I'm here right now, doing this on a school night!" Tyler took another sip of his beer and laughed; he was starting to enjoy the taste of it now. "My dad would kill me if he knew."

Jeremy laughed and took another sip from the copper-colored bottle, "Don't worry, Caroline's a pro at sneaking out and back in. She's never been caught; she won't start tonight with you."

"I didn't say I was worried about being caught…I wouldn't care if he walked in here right now because I'm having _so_ much fun right now," Tyler tipped the bottle back and downed the rest of it, the buzzing feeling becoming more intense. He looked at his sister with her arms wrapped around a guy dancing in a way that would make their father curse out loud and suddenly he had an idea. "Dance with me."

He knew that the alcohol was making him not give a damn about anything right now and he really wanted Jeremy's arms wrapped around him. Jeremy looked at him amused, one eyebrow raised, "You want to dance?"

"C'mon Gilbert, I know you've danced before," Tyler teased. He glanced over at Stefan and Elena still making out before grabbing her beer and finishing it for her, earning a laugh from Jeremy.

"Slow down there man, don't wanna kill yourself the first time you drink."

"So will you dance with me? Or do I have to find someone else?" Tyler felt warm and so _damn_ good right now; the only thing that could make it better was if Jeremy would sway with him. He vaguely realized that what he was doing would be considered flirting but the alcohol had put a muzzle on the little voice in his head, something he was grateful for.

Jeremy laughed and stood, holding out his hand, "Then let's dance, Lockwood. Show me your moves."

_Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember_

_ I will love you till the end of time_

_Big dreams, gangster_

_Said you had to leave to start your life over_

_I was like: "no please, stay here,"_

_We don't need no money we can make it all work_

_But he headed out on Sunday, said he'd come home Monday_

Tyler grinned and slipped his hand into Jeremy's, allowing himself to be led to the makeshift dance-floor. When they found a spot, Jeremy turned and wrapped his arms around Tyler's shoulders while Tyler's wrapped around his waist. He thought it would be weird to dance with someone taller than him but he didn't mind or care as he looked up into Jeremy's eyes. He couldn't really see them in the dim room but he knew they were still brown with green specks and still beautiful.

Tyler felt it then; he was in denial before, trying to justify that what he felt for Jeremy was just brotherly love but there was nothing brotherly about the way he brought him closer to his body or about the thoughts he had about just leaning up and kissing him. He had never felt the way he was right now towards anyone, not even Vicky and he didn't know if it was because of the alcohol or because of the whole sneaking-out in general but he felt _connected_ to Jeremy in ways that he couldn't even explain to himself. They continued to sway on the floor as the woman's husky voice set the mood and Tyler knew he would remember this night for the rest of his life. He would never forget how Jeremy made him feel.

_I stayed up waitin', anticipatin' and pacin' but he was_

_Chasing paper_

_"Caught up in the game" that was the last I heard_

_I will love you till the end of time_

_I would wait a million years_

_Promise you'll remember that you're mine_

_Baby can you see through the tears?_

_Love you more_

_Than those bitches before_

_Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember_

_I will love you till the end of time_

The haze taking over his mind was clouding his senses and his better judgment; normally that snide little voice in his head would comment harshly on his thoughts he had about Jeremy and make him feel ashamed. Now, however, his body was telling him to go for it just to see what it felt like. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Jeremy's chin for a moment before moving to his lips. Jeremy seemed to want to kiss him too; his lips parted immediately and their tongues met, cautiously at first, testing out the waters, before diving in all the way. His hands on the taller boy's hips tightened and Jeremy's hands went to his hair, massaging his scalp tenderly. Tyler was so busy exploring this new sensation and feeling the butterflies that were flying like mad in his stomach that he forgot to breathe and had to pull back for air. Not a second later Jeremy's lips followed his and they connected with his again, hands going from his scalp and wrapping over his shoulders again. Tyler fisted the back of his jean jacket, breathing in harshly as they kissed even deeper than before, making sure to thoroughly explore every part of Jeremy's mouth.

_You went out every night_

_And baby that's alright_

_I told you that no matter what you did I'd be by your side_

_Cause Ima ride or die_

_Whether you fail or fly_

_Well shit, at least you tried._

_But when you walked out that door, a piece of me died_

_I told you I wanted more-but that not what I had in mind_

_I just want it like before_

_We were dancin' all night_

_Then they took you away- stole you out of my life_

_You just need to remember..._

Jeremy let out a moan into Tyler's moan and he responded in kind. There was no way he would be able to stop seeing Jeremy now, not after tonight, not after experiencing something with him that he was sure he wouldn't be experiencing with anyone else. He felt like a new person as they kissed in the middle of the dance-floor, a better person than he was before he walked into the bar. He honestly couldn't say he minded though; he welcomed the change. He was still Tyler Lockwood, just a better version of himself. He still believed in God and everything he was taught but he was experiencing another side of life, one he had been missing since his mother died. The missing part of him had come back and it was all because of Jeremy Gilbert.

Who knew that being bad felt so fucking good?

_I will love you till the end of time_

_I would wait a million years_

_Promise you'll remember that you're mine_

_Baby can you see through the tears?_

_Love you more_

_Than those bitches before_

_Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember_

_I will love you till the end of time_

* * *

**Reviews are love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! I hope you guys are enjoying this story and I am working on Wait For It and Life Long Learning, I just wanted to post this first and see what you guys thought of it. This will be a three-shot, I couldn't make it all fit into one chapter. Wait for it and Life Long Learning should be updated in a couple of days. Enjoy! And please, please review!**

**Warnings: Slash, religious references, homophobia, violence**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

"Where are we going tonight?" Tyler asked quietly. "Matt was telling me about this bar that gives you two beers for the price of one _and_ they have pool tables."

"The Green Hornet? Nah, that place is shady, we're going to some hole in the wall; Bonnie said it was really good," Caroline finished dabbing her cheeks with blush before applying mascara. Since he snuck out a couple weeks ago, Tyler had come out with them almost every night, the only times he didn't being when he had an exam the next day. It was seriously some of the best times he'd ever had in his life and Tyler was more inclined to go out now since it was really the only way he could see Jeremy without his father or anyone getting suspicious. Sometimes they just all went to Matt's place and played beer pong but they all enjoyed the excitement of the city at night to stay home much.

"So how are things with you and Jeremy?" she gave him a sly look and he blushed; things with him and Jeremy were non-existent, for lack of a better word. He wasn't quite sure what they were, if they were anything. Jeremy hadn't made a move to kiss him again since that night at the concert and Tyler wondered if he made a mistake in thinking that Jeremy was interested in him; it's not like he could ask him at school (his father would have people watching him now), and every time he went to their spot, Jeremy wasn't there. The only time he saw him was when they went out and even then he was always next to someone so Tyler couldn't talk to him alone.

"I'm…there's nothing going on," Tyler murmured; he was right, mostly because he didn't know what was going through the other boy's mind. "I was just drunk or whatever that night, that kiss didn't mean anything."

Caroline rolled her eyes at him and spread the lipstick across her lips, "Right. You two swallowing each other's tongues in the middle of the bar didn't mean anything. It sure _looked_ like it meant something."

"Yeah well, it didn't," he lay on her bed and closed his eyes. He was confused about everything; Jeremy, their kiss, his behavior as of late and most importantly why Jeremy made him feel the way he did and why he never felt this for Vicky. Maybe the kiss didn't mean anything to Jeremy but it meant a hell of a lot to him (he tried to deny it for a while but it was no use) and he was hurt that Jeremy was, essentially, ignoring him. If he didn't know better, he would say that Jeremy was distancing himself from him because he didn't want Tyler to get the wrong idea about their kiss. He sighed and tried to ignore the hurt that spread through his chest at the thought.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"What's up with you, man?" Matt sat next to him on the bench. Tyler had been low-key searching for Jeremy but the guy sure knew how to avoid you if he wanted to. "Why didn't you come out last night?"

"Had a history test today," he muttered distractedly, disappointment flooding his senses when he couldn't find him. "Had to study."

"Ahh, Mr. Turner's tests are the _worst_," Matt said sympathetically as he pulled out his sack lunch. "You coming tonight? We're going to some club Elena's been wanting to go to." He paused, "Jeremy's gonna be there."

Tyler blinked; did _everyone_ suspect he had feelings for Jeremy? "That's cool. Why you telling me?" he cringed; now it was obvious.

_Idiot, it's been obvious_. He missed the muzzle beer gave the snide little voice and he wondered if it would be bad to get drunk in the middle of the day.

"Well after the bar and everything I thought you guys were like…together or something," Tyler sighed; it always came back to the bar. It's not like they made it a point to hide; no one in the bar cared if two boys were kissing.

"No…no we're not," he tried to sound nonchalant but it came out as sad and slightly depressed. Matt gave him a sympathetic look and clapped him on the back.

A sudden scuffle to his left brought him out of his moping and he turned to see boys on his team—Avery, Jackson, Wilson and a couple others—surrounding someone and delivering blow after blow to them. Tyler's heart sank when he saw the familiar black back-pack on the ground and he sprung to his feet. He was about to run over to them when Matt grabbed his arm and yanked him back, "What the hell, man?"

"Jeremy never wants us to get involved," Matt said solemnly. "He wants us to stay out of it."

"What?" Tyler cried. "They—he's getting the shit beat out of him!"

"And he doesn't want them to beat the shit out of us. He'll understand Ty; he knows we want to help him and he knows we think it's wrong."

Tyler looked at Matt helplessly and turned back to see the fight being broken up by Mr. Saltzman. His teammates scattered. His math teacher crouched down next to him and looked him over briefly before helping him up and leading him inside.

"Is he taking him to the principal?" his heart sank further at the thought of Jeremy getting in trouble for something he didn't even start.

"No; whenever Mr. Saltzman breaks up the fight he cleans Jeremy up in his office. He knows people treat him like shit because he's gay but he doesn't let that stop him from helping him. Jeremy looks up to him like a father." He looked around, making sure no one was listening to them, "If you want to see him, I'll cover for you next period. I know your dad's got you on a tight leash right now."

It was times like these when Tyler was reminded why Matt was his best friend and he resisted the urge to grab him in a bear hug. He settled for their customary hand shake and a very relieved, "Thank you."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

After making sure everyone went to class and there were no lingering staff members in sight, Tyler snuck around to Mr. Saltzman's office, praying that Jeremy would still be in there. He turned the handle and found that the door was locked. He bit his lip, not knowing exactly what to do. Should he knock? Would Mr. Saltzman even let him in? What if Jeremy didn't want to see him? The last question made his stomach roll.

The desperation of seeing Jeremy finally made him knock on the door. He waited a few moments before it opened and his math teacher looked at him mildly surprised, "Tyler? Is there something you need?"

"Uhh…I, um," he stumbled over his words and he felt like a moron for not being able to spit out his request. "Is Jeremy still in here?"

Mr. Saltzman furrowed his brow, "Who told you he'd be here?"

Tyler was saved from thinking of an explanation when Jeremy spoke, "It's okay Alaric, he won't hurt me."

Alaric turned to Jeremy questioningly, "You sure Jeremy? I don't want to break up another fight."

"Its fine Alaric, he's not a threat," Jeremy's voice was calm and tender, washing over Tyler like a warm breeze. The math teacher stepped aside and Tyler quickly walked into the office; he'd never been in here before and was surprised at how much it looked like a home office rather than a school one.

Alaric shut the door quickly and glanced between the two boys, "How long have you two been friends?"

"Well…" Tyler trailed off, not exactly sure how to answer his question. He'd known Jeremy since he met him in the hospital but they weren't really friends until a couple of months ago. Once again, Jeremy saved him from answering.

"We've been hanging out for a while. He started coming out with us a couple weeks ago." Tyler gaped at him; Mr. Saltzman knew about their nightly activities?

"Hmm, that's why your work has begun suffering," he chuckled and Tyler smiled nervously. What the hell was going to happen now that he knew? Would he tell his dad?

"Don't look scared Tyler; I know what you guys have been up to. I can't stop you, obviously, but I just ask that they let me know who they're with and where they're going, just in case something happens, you know? I know this place is…suffocating and you guys need to get out and have fun and the only time to really do that is at night. I won't tell your father but if your grades start to drop drastically, then I'll have to mention something."

Tyler nodded, wondering if he had dropped into an alternate universe of some type. Because there was no way his math teacher was okay with his students sneaking out at night, on _school_ nights, to go to concerts at bars or clubs in the city which was called 'the devil's breading ground' by nearly everyone in Mystic Falls. Jeremy grinned at him and hopped down from the desk he was sitting on. "I think Tyler and I need to have a talk. I'll see you later Alaric?"

"I guess the two of you aren't going back to class?" he asked with a laugh. "Fine, I'll cover for both of you; just don't get caught on your way out."

"Never do," Jeremy said with a smirk and he grabbed his bag, motioning for Tyler to follow him. With his heart beating madly at the thought of finally talking with Jeremy alone, Tyler followed silently.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

They walked in silence to their spot; Tyler's mind going a mile a minute at everything he wanted to say to Jeremy but he couldn't force the words out of his mouth. They dropped their stuff next to one of the trees in silence. The birds were singing happily and there were butterflies fluttering all around but none of this helped Tyler to spit out his words.

Jeremy walked to the pond and bent down for a moment to splash water on his face. He came back up and shook his head, turning to Tyler, "I guess Matt told you about Alaric. He always tries to look out for me but he can't be around me 24/7 you know? He tries to be the one to break up the fights because every other teacher sends me to the principal. They blame me because 'I provoke people with my sexual deviancy.'" He snorted bitterly and Tyler felt a wave of sympathy wash over him. "I'll never understand people in this town—"

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Tyler interrupted, sounding a little desperate. "I don't understand…I thought we…." He trailed off, not exactly sure what he wanted to say and not wanting to sound like some heart-broken 12-year-old girl, which was kind of how he felt.

"I haven't…I mean I didn't mean to avoid you…I just thought you would want some space after…everything," Jeremy was looking at the ground and sounding as uncertain as he was sure he did. It made Tyler feel a bit better that he wasn't alone in his confusion.

"Space? Why would I—"

"Because you kissed me. I thought you would want time to come to terms with that considering you aren't gay."

Oh, that's right. Tyler cursed mentally as he thought about what kissing Jeremy meant. Funny thing was, he couldn't bring himself to care anymore, not when his feelings for Jeremy were eating him alive by the minute. If it had just been a drunken kiss, he would have moved past it by now but the fact that he was still dwelling on it after weeks proved that he had it _bad_ for this kid. _Well_, he thought, _only one way to show him._

"Kiss me," Tyler stared straight at him. "I'm sober and I'm telling you to kiss me."

Jeremy glanced at him in surprise; he really wouldn't have like anything more than to press his lips back to Tyler's but he couldn't condemn Tyler to his life. He was the preacher's son and the preacher already thought he was corrupt. God only knew what he would do if he found out about his son.

"I can't," he looked down again. "You don't know what you're getting into Tyler."

"Yes I do," Tyler walked until he was standing in front of Jeremy and carefully put a hand on his cheek. "Kiss me, Jeremy."

Jeremy made the mistake of looking into Tyler's eyes and he couldn't resist anymore even if he wanted to. He leaned forward and captured Tyler's lips desperately with his own.

Tyler could have cried with happiness as he wrapped his arms tightly around Jeremy. The lips on his were so soft and plush he wondered how he'd ever enjoyed kissing Vicky before this. He gripped Jeremy's shoulders tightly as the other's hands got tangled in his hair, pulling slightly.

Their kisses were different from before; they were desperate, more passionate and making Tyler feel so hot he needed to come out of his skin. He wanted, so badly, to touch Jeremy but felt like that would be crossing the line, like he would be officially labeled 'homosexual' if his hands touched any part of him other than his face. But his hands were burning with anticipation and a _need_ so strong that it stole his breath and he had to pull back. It was all so much at once he didn't know what to do.

Jeremy looked into his eyes for a few seconds before cupping his neck tenderly with one hand and guiding their lips back together, this time pressing his body into Tyler's and making the shorter boy hit the tree in back of him. He could feel Tyler's hardness pressing into his leg and he immediately became aroused; he wanted Tyler _bad_ but he wasn't sure how far he was willing to go.

Tyler hummed pleasantly as he felt Jeremy's lips trail down his neck leaving burning, wet kisses, nipping at his collar bone above the collar of his shirt. He could feel Jeremy's hands on his sides, gripping them tightly before sliding down to the hem of his shirt and slipping under to touch his abs. He gasped as the taller boy kissed him again, the new sensation of Jeremy's fingertips rubbing his stomach making him dizzy. He pushed Jeremy back a bit and lifted the shirt over his head, throwing it to the ground before reaching for Jeremy's. He lifted his arms and the shirt came off without much fight. Tyler stared at the pale, toned top half of the boy in front of him and decided it was the most perfect thing he'd ever seen. God couldn't possibly want to punish such beauty for being different.

He brought his hand to Jeremy's neck before attaching his lips back to his. Jeremy pushed him against the tree, the rough bark scraping his back but Tyler couldn't bring himself to care, not while Jeremy's lips were moving over his chest, teasing his nipples and licking their way down to his belly-button. By the time he reached the waistband of Tyler's jeans, Tyler was out of breath and wanting more, _so_ much more. His eyes locked with Jeremy's and he waited with bated breath as Jeremy popped the button and slid both his jeans and his boxers down to his ankles, his erection springing free and completely at attention. Tyler suddenly felt embarrassment creep up inside him but he didn't know why; it's not like he had anything Jeremy didn't but he guessed it was the way that Jeremy was worshiping his cock with his eyes that made him flush. Slowly, still watching his face for any sign of discomfort, Jeremy reached his hand out and wrapped it around him.

Tyler's eyes fell closed and groaned when the hand started moving painfully slow. Firm, steady strokes enveloped him and he opened his eyes once more to watch Jeremy. He knew exactly how tight to grip and how to work his hand; it was definitely better than doing it himself or when Vicky had done it. Jeremy looked up at him again before his tongue darted out and tasted the tip. Tyler jumped in surprise and in pleasure; he hadn't been expecting that at _all_. He looked down again just as Jeremy took him into his mouth and he groaned in delight.

"Oh God," he breathed as Jeremy's tongue massaged him. His tongue flicked over the head teasingly and Tyler's head fell back, eyes shut and mouth open in a soundless cry.

"Jeremy—oh my God Jeremy!" he whimpered. Nothing had ever felt so exquisite in his entire life. Jeremy stared at him through those big, brown eyes that were so expressive as his tongue slid down his shaft to the base and he groaned when it caressed his balls. He went back to mouthing the tip and his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"Jere—Jere I can't—I'm gonna—" he panted out, gripping the tree tightly. Jeremy sucked particularly hard before letting up. Tyler whined and Jeremy laughed lightly.

"Not yet," he murmured. He tugged Tyler down to the ground and straddled him after removing his own pants and boxers, revealing his hard erection. Tyler couldn't keep his eyes off of it and his hands lightly caressed the younger boy's sides.

"Hang on," Jeremy muttered before pressing two fingers to Tyler's mouth and he took them in, sucking gently. Jeremy moaned and took them away after a long moment, reaching between his legs and inserting them inside him. Tyler's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he watched and thought that if had any less control he would have come at the sight.

Jeremy bit his lip, keeping his eyes locked with Tyler's as he slid his fingers in and out, opening himself up. He couldn't believe that he was about to de-flower the preacher's son; God would surely punish him for this. And as long as he'd wanted this, he honestly couldn't bring himself to care.

When he felt stretched enough he placed himself over Tyler's straining cock and pushed down slowly. He briefly thought he should have brought a condom before the fullness of having Tyler inside him took over his mind.

"Jesus Jere," Tyler whimpered through his nose when Jeremy was all the way down, gripping his hips tightly. He raised himself up and lowered himself back down, Tyler's hips rising to meet his making both of them cry out. Jeremy rocked his hips and Tyler squeezed his eyes shut turning his head into the ground to prolong his release.

Tyler couldn't believe that something felt _this_ good. Because it was Jeremy or because he was a boy didn't matter, all he knew was that after tasting this slice of heaven everything made sense. He couldn't even bring himself to care about what his father would think should he find out what he'd been up to.

"You feel so good," the boy on top of him groaned. Tyler shivered; Jeremy sounded like a porn star. He didn't dare look at him again; it would be his undoing, he was sure.

Jeremy raised himself and lowered down again, hissing through his teeth. Tyler bit his lip to the point of bleeding. Jeremy was so hot and tight and fitting deliciously around him. "Look at me," he demanded gently; Tyler shook his head.

"Are you ashamed?" he asked softly, rocking his hips. He shook his head again.

"I can't—it's too much," he gritted out. "I'm not…won't last…"

Jeremy nodded and stopped moving, waiting for the elder boy to pull himself together. He caressed his chest soothingly, bending to drop a kiss on Tyler's forehead and his neck before nuzzling the warm skin.

They lay there for a while and Tyler thought Jeremy might have fallen asleep while waiting for him but he shifted his hips causing Tyler to groan.

"I'm ready," he murmured into Jeremy's ear, enjoying the shiver that ran down his spine. He sat up and rocked his hips into a steady rhythm before raising himself up and lowering down onto Tyler repeatedly. He groaned and sat up, hands going around Jeremy's back and kissing his neck. The taller boy placed his hands on Tyler's shoulders, fingers digging into his skin as the passion built around them.

"Jere," he breathed, drowning in ecstasy. He had no idea sex could feel like this, so natural and emotional and passionate and high and _everything _he couldn't explain all in one. The boy he was holding so close to him, he had no idea where he came from but Tyler never wanted to let him go back. He belonged here with him, in this place—_their_ place—and this moment belonged to them and them alone. No matter what happened after this, no one would be able to take this away from them.

Jeremy dipped his head and captured Tyler's lips in a kiss that he was sure would have stolen his breath if his breathing wasn't already limited. Jeremy sped up his movements and Tyler clung to him desperately panting into his neck, his hips moving of their own accord as he moved closer to his climax.

"Jere," he moaned and came hard without warning, his vision becoming disoriented and blurry and he had to close his eyes while the pleasure overloaded his senses. He barely felt Jeremy guide him back down to the ground before he blacked out.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The trees blocked the sun from blaring into his eyes when he came to. His body was pleasantly numb and still tingling from the mind-blowing pleasure he just experienced. Jeremy was curled on one side of him and his hand was creating lazy patterns on his chest. Tyler blinked as he stared through the trees, noticing two butterflies chase each other above him. He smiled; they reminded him of him and Jeremy.

He felt so at ease and peaceful he never wanted to move. The grass was cool beneath him while Jeremy's body was warm and comforting. He brought his arm to wrap around the younger boy and he felt a kiss to his ear in response.

"You okay?" he asked gently in his ear, sending shivers down Tyler's spine. He nodded, not wanting to speak just yet. The lips traveled down to his neck, leaving simple kisses down to the shoulder. Jeremy lifted himself onto his forearms and elbows and pressed his lips to Tyler's for a long moment. They remained there, breathing in each other's air before Jeremy pulled back and smiled. The sun hit his face at an angle that made him look like an angel in Tyler's eyes; he brought a hand to caress his face to make sure he was real.

"You're beautiful," he murmured, running his thumb tenderly over a healing bruise. Tyler's thoughts went to how he got that bruise but he pushed them away; nothing was going to ruin this moment for him. Jeremy smiled and kissed him on the cheek, nuzzling the area for a few moments before standing. Tyler moaned lightly at the loss of contact, "Where are you going?"

"We need to get clean," he held out his hand for Tyler to take and the preacher's son let himself be pulled up and led to the little pond.

The water was cool when they entered but it felt good against Tyler's suddenly overheated skin. He saw Jeremy dunk his head under and wondered if this was the first time he'd done this with someone in this spot. The thought made him scowl in jealously but he quickly pushed the thought aside.

Jeremy swam to him, brown eyes wide and happy as he dunked him underwater. Tyler smiled when he came back up and splashed him playfully, grabbing his wrist and pulling him in for a kiss. Jeremy's hand cupped his face and he smiled into the kiss, his heart flying as this boy—this perfect, perfect boy who came into his life out of nowhere held him so gently. He wanted to stay here forever.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Caroline knew something was different about him, she wasn't blind. She watched him from her spot on his bed while he tried to concentrate on his history notes for his exam tomorrow. "You and Jeremy did it, didn't you?"

Tyler dropped the paper he was holding and scrambled to pick it up while hiding his blush, "What makes you say that?"

"You were practically glowing when you got home," she smirked when Tyler ducked his head slightly and busied himself with re-organizing his notes. "Don't worry, I won't say anything."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered. He didn't know why he kept pretending he didn't have sex with Jeremy, his sister would have found out eventually.

"He was your first."

"Seriously, how do you know these things?" he turned to her, figuring there was no point in hiding his face now.

"Tyler, I've always known you were a virgin; you play the part," she smiled at his indignant look. "Something about Vicky wasn't doing it for you. Now I see it's because she's a girl."

He smiled snidely at her as she laughed. "I've never felt this way before Caroline," his voice dropped to a whisper. "He's…I don't even know how to describe it."

"Sounds like you're completely whipped," she rolled onto her back. "Since you've met him you've been ditching school, sneaking out at night, drinking and now you're getting laid; all because of him. I'm surprised Dad hasn't noticed anything."

"I hope he never does," he turned back to his notes. The last thing he needed was for his dad to find out Jeremy Gilbert swiped his V-card. He flew into a rage for days when he somehow found out Caroline's 'virtue' was long gone.

"Matt's having a get-together at his house Friday night; your boyfriend is going to be there," she laughed when he wrinkled his nose at the word.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"You want him to be."

Tyler blinked; honestly, he hadn't really thought about it. He liked Jeremy, way more than he probably should but he didn't know how the younger boy felt about him. If Jeremy was to be his boyfriend, things would be no different than they were now, he surmised. But he couldn't take him out on dates or kiss him in public; hell he wouldn't even be able to hold his hand or stand too close without being dragged to The Square to be punished for some indecency.

"We'll see," he turned back to his papers, thoughts of studying long gone.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Matt's get together turned into a full-blown party; once the football team, the other jocks and the assholes that made Jeremy's life a living hell came through the door (more than half the school hated him, the other's pretended he didn't exist) Tyler took Jeremy by the hand and snuck out the back, signaling to Caroline they were getting out of sight. They walked to their spot without running into anyone, something they were both grateful for. The sun was setting and the sky was a pretty blend of purple, blue, orange and pink, the light guiding their way to the hidden wooded area. Tyler ducked under a falling tree branch and held it until Jeremy walked through, rolling his eyes and smiling at Jeremy's teasing voice that stated that that should have been his job.

"I'm sorry I ruined the party for you, you didn't have to come out here with me," Jeremy had his back to Tyler so he couldn't see his face. "I'm used to cutting my partying short so I don't have to fight."

"You shouldn't have too," Tyler said with a hint of anger. "And I would rather be out here with you than in there with them."

Jeremy turned to him with a question in his wide, doe-like eyes; Tyler thought he was adorable and his heart melted. "Why?"

"I…you're my friend," he caught himself from saying something else. Something that held much more meaning that he was sure Jeremy wasn't ready for. "You've been a better friend to me than they've ever been."

Jeremy didn't look like he believed him but didn't press the matter. "I just hope no one saw you with me. I would hate it if you got in trouble with your father because of me."

"I don't care what he thinks; he can't tell me who I can and can't talk to and if he knew what Avery and Jackson were really like he'd probably ban me from talking to them too."

Jeremy laughed, "Big, rich, ugly meatheads who pretend to be sweet little angels that attend mass on Sundays and then go fuck every girl they can here and in Richmond? Yeah your father would have a heart attack if he knew what half of your team was up to."

Tyler laughed and stopped abruptly when a thought struck him, "The guys you slept with…they're on the team aren't they?"

Jeremy's eyes widened, a blush coming unbidden to his face. "I…you never slept with any girls, not even Vicky."

It was Tyler's turn to blush. _Damn._ "Yeah…you were my first."

Jeremy muttered something that sounded like, "Knew it," and smirked at him. "Kory Thomason, Trey Dallas and Jackson."

"Jackson?" Tyler exclaimed; he _definitely_ didn't see that coming. "He—you're always fighting him!"

"Yeah well, believe it or not, he actually told me he wanted to be with me," Tyler's eyes widened even more. _What the hell? Since when was Jackson gay?_

"But why does he always fight you? He can't really expect you to return his feelings if he's always hurting you."

Jeremy shrugged, "I told him that…and he gave me some bullshit answer like, 'I can't show people how I feel about you, my family would disown me!' and 'Avery and the guys would kill me!' and all that drama. It's fine though; I don't like him that much, I just used him to get off. He's the one who caught feelings for me."

Tyler shook his head in disbelief; he would have never guessed Jeremy would be so popular on the down low. The thought that he slept with three guys on the football team—four including him now—was starting to bug him. He wanted to be Jeremy's first just like Jeremy was his.

"Did you ever like any of them?" he tried hard to keep the jealously out of his voice.

"No, the first two were a one-time deal when I was drunk and one time when I was high. Jackson is the only one I've slept with more than once. I ended it a while back and he was pissed, which is probably why he starts fights with me now, but he still texts me nearly every day telling me how much he misses me and how much he still wants to be with me. It's getting annoying, seeing how desperate he is."

Tyler tried to make his laugh sound genuine but ended up sounding callous. He kept his eyes trained on the pond where a family of ducks were enjoying themselves.

"Does it bother you that I slept with your teammates?" Jeremy asked uncertainly. Tyler guessed he didn't do a good job of reigning in his jealously.

"I…I mean you—you can do what you want," he shrugged, not looking at Jeremy's face. "I can't stop you from—"

"Does it _bother_ _you_, Tyler?" Jeremy interrupted softly, taking a couple careful steps towards him. "You can tell me anything, I won't judge you."

Tyler licked his lips and sighed. "Yeah—yeah it does."

"Why?" he asked in that same, soft tone, one that made Tyler want to tell him everything. So he did.

"Because you can do so much better than them…because you _are_ better than them, Jere." But he didn't stop there. "I hate that I can't help you when they jump you at school, I hate how people treat you like dirt when you're one of the kindest people I've ever met, I hate that my dad won't let me see you when…when all I want is to _be_ with you."

Jeremy smiled reaching for Tyler's hand and lacing their fingers together, "I hate that too. For a while I was scared you would listen to him."

"Even if he found a way to monitor me all the time, I would still find some way to see you because I…I love you," Tyler confessed looking straight at him; his feelings were more clear to him than ever before. "I don't care if it's wrong or if my father is the preacher…I can't change how I feel about you."

Jeremy shook his head. "Tyler, you can't," he said quietly. "This—us—it's forbidden. You have a life that can't allow for you to be with me."

"Then we'll run away!" Tyler replied slightly desperate as he grabbed Jeremy's other hand. "We'll go somewhere where we can be happy and no one will tell us it's wrong."

"There's no place on _earth_ that will tell us it's okay," Jeremy whispered sadly. He wished he could just run away and be with Tyler forever.

"Then we'll make our own," he said with determination. "Do you love me?"

Jeremy nodded vigorously, "With all my heart." And it was true; he never felt the things he felt for Tyler for anyone else.

"Then promise me we'll run away when we get the chance. Promise me that if things get too bad with Jackson and school and this town that you'll run and never look back."

"What about you? I won't go without you," he said softly.

"I'll follow you when I can. I'll find you again."

"Tyler," he brought a hand to caress his face gently and Tyler leaned into it. "How can this be so wrong? Why must we be condemned by God?"

Tyler kissed his palm, his eyes capturing Jeremy's soulful ones, "All I know is what I'm feeling can't be evil. _You_ aren't evil; why should God punish us for being in love?"

"It's not fair," Jeremy whispered sadly and Tyler crushed him to his chest, lips finding the other's desperately. No, it wasn't fair but that's the way it was. Their relationship would have to remain a secret, no matter how much Tyler wanted to shout it to the world that he was in love with Jeremy Gilbert. The odds were against them, but they would make it work; they had to.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Tyler sighed in contentment as he flipped open _Romeo and Juliette_; they were assigned to read the Shakespearean play for the next six weeks and while Tyler had already read the book twice, he didn't mind reading it again. There was something about the two star-crossed lovers and their story that captivated him.

Jeremy rested his head on his chest, still catching his breath from their earlier bouts of love-making. He was happy Elena was out in Richmond with Stefan and Jenna was at a performance at The Square leaving Jeremy home alone. So naturally, he invited Tyler over to spend the night; he knew Jenna wouldn't mind, so long as they only acted like friends and Elena knew enough not to mention anything to Jenna.

The silence was peaceful, the only sound being the turning of pages as Tyler read. Jeremy watched him contentedly, happy that he was getting this time to be with Tyler. It had been getting harder to see each other; Preacher Lockwood started noticing the change in his son sooner rather than later and tried to keep a tighter leash on him. Tyler would still ditch class when he could and sneak out nearly every night to see Jeremy but he had to be extra wary of people his dad would ask to check on him. His father asked him repeatedly if he was still seeing Jeremy, sensing he was hiding something and even thought Tyler would constantly tell him no, he didn't seem to believe him. Luckily for them, they had good friends who were also good liars and Mr. Saltzman was fine with helping them carry on their forbidden love affair by providing his office to them during lunchtime. They hated that they had to sneak around so much but they were in love; what else could they do?

Jeremy glanced at the page Tyler was on and read some of Romeo's monologue where he obsessed and carried on about Juliette.

"They're like us, aren't they?" Jeremy asked thoughtfully. "They were forbidden from being together and they did it anyways."

Tyler snorted, "I like to think we're a little less dramatic than them."

"No shit," Jeremy rolled his eyes. "I just meant our situation was similar to theirs."

"Yeah, that's true…there's something wrong with that," Tyler frowned. Why should _they_ have to hide from everyone?

Oh, right; because they would probably be flogged in The Square or worse, be burned at the stake, the more popular punishment for dealing with gays after having their privates removed. None of which they wanted to experience.

"Yeah, there is," Jeremy whispered, his thoughts running along the same lines as Tyler's. He kissed his nipple and snuggled further into his chest, rubbing his stomach gently. Somehow, Jeremy figured even if they did get caught, the whole thing would have been worth it.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Do you think about getting out of here a lot? Like just packing up all your stuff in one bag and just leaving?

"All the time; this town is a horrible place for people who are different. You see the way people look at me; they really think I have a disease. They tell their kids I'm unnatural and that it's okay for them to treat me like I'm dirt."

"Then why haven't you left yet? I would have been gone a long time ago."

"I don't want to leave Elena or Jenna. They're family, you know? Plus it's not so bad now; I have your sister, Matt, Stefan, Bonnie…now I have you."

"But still," Tyler frowned, "why not just leave Jere? You can do so much better than this place."

"Where would I go Ty? I don't know anyone anywhere else and I don't want to make Elena and Jenna leave because of me, that wouldn't be fair."

"I bet they would leave; they love you Jere. They hate to see you treated this way."

"I wouldn't want to leave you," he said softly, raising his head from Tyler's chest to look into his eyes. "I'd miss you too much."

"If you went into the city I could still sneak out to see you." He sighed, "I'm just scared for you. I'm tired of seeing you having to fight off the football team and being treated like your lower than scum."

"You make it bearable," Jeremy pressed his lips to Tyler's gently. "You make it all worth it."

Tyler pressed his lips to Jeremy's hair when he lay back down, fingers stroking through his hair lazily. He returned to looking at the clouds through the trees, wishing he and Jeremy could leave this town and never come back.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When he came home later, he immediately knew something was wrong. His father was sitting at the table, Caroline on his right looking nervous as she bit her lip. She gave him a shaky smile and he forced one in return.

"Hello, son," Preacher Lockwood said calmly. Tyler gulped at his tone; this was _not_ good.

"Dad," he nodded, trying to mask as much of the fear as he could.

"Sit down, we have some things to discuss," he motioned to the chair across from him. Tyler sat down and tried to control his shaking hands.

Richard Lockwood looked at his son silently for a few moments, noticing how thick the tension had become.

"Where have you been?" he asked curtly. Tyler blinked, _holy shit_.

"I've been at practice…Coach has been wanting us to practice later—"

"Your practice was over two hours ago," his father cut him off sharply and Tyler shut his mouth. "Your practices have been ending at 5 like they've always been so let's try this again. Where have you been, Tyler?"

Caroline looked down at the table and Tyler knew she was wringing her hands together, a nervous habit she picked up. He felt his stomach start to churn as he felt his father knew _exactly_ what he'd been up to. But maybe there was a chance he didn't.

"I—I've been at Matt's."

"Wrong again. I just came from Matt's house and you weren't there!" his father barked and Tyler jumped, cursing himself mentally for not thinking of a better excuse. "You want to know what I think?" his father asked, dangerously calm. "I think that you have been _lying_ to me these past few months and you've been sneaking around with that Gilbert boy." He looked at his son through narrow eyes, "Well, Tyler? What do you think about that?"

If Tyler wasn't so terrified at this moment, he would have given his father some smart remark that it was about time he started noticing _something_ about his son since he never had time for him. But the sheer fear of what was going to happen to him paralyzed his mind and he couldn't think of an appropriate answer to give.

"I—I haven't—I mean I don't—"

His father's face twisted into one of fury, "DON'T LIE TO ME TYLER! I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN SEEING HIM! YOU'VE DISOBEYED MY ORDERS AND WENT BEHIND MY BACK TO SEE SOME FAGGOT!

Caroline tucked her head into her body more, trying to shield herself from her father's wrath. Tyler stared at him with wide eyes, hand visibly shaking now and he kept them under the table to hide the utter fear he felt.

"I should have him dragged to The Square to be flogged!" his father snarled viciously. "I should have had that done when he first came clean about his indecency!"

"No!" Tyler cried jumping up, heart sinking at what he just proved to his father. Too late to take it back now. "Don't hurt him—he's done nothing wrong!"

"How dare you defend that faggot! What he does is sinful and he needs to be taught the error of his ways!"

"Jeremy is fine the way he is!" Tyler shouted back, "He's perfect just the way he is; there's nothing wrong with him!"

His father stared at him like he was a serial killer and Tyler had a mini mental breakdown as he realized what he just revealed. He would stand by Jeremy though, he wouldn't let someone demean their relationship and tell him it was wrong when he knew there was _nothing_ to be ashamed of.

"He's perfect the way he is," his father repeated in disbelief. "What, are you in love with him Tyler? Is that what this is?"

"I—he's—"

"My God," his father breathed, looking as if Tyler were an alien that had suddenly come into his house. "You're one of them."

"Dad please—" Tyler started but his father cut him off again.

"How long has this been going on, Tyler? How long have you been living in this sin?"

"It's not a crime to be in love," Tyler said defiantly. "Love is never wrong."

His father walked around Caroline's chair to tower over his son. "You think you're in love? You're too young to know what love is and you certainly aren't in love with a sodomite! I forbid it!"

"It's not something I can control Dad! I can't help that I fell in love with him!"

"You will not see him anymore Tyler and you will stop this nonsense now!" his father snapped but Tyler stood his ground.

"Stop what? Being gay? Loving Jeremy? Tell me _Dad,_ which one do you want me to sto—?"

He was abruptly cut off by a hard slap that made his head swing sharply to the side. Caroline stood and let out a surprised, "Dad!"

"I will not have a faggot for a son!" he bellowed. "You are a disgrace to this family and to God! You and that boy will rot in hell for what you've done!"

"God won't punish me for loving him!" Tyler cried, his beliefs clear to him now. "God loves all his children!"

"You are no child of God, or of mine," his father hissed out and both Tyler and Caroline gasped at the implication.

"Dad, please!" she begged. "He's your son—"

"I didn't raise a sodomite," he said nastily and Tyler flinched. He felt the tears welling up but he held them at bay. "I want you out of this house. Get your things and leave."

"But—but where will I go?" his voice shook as he spoke; he hated how vulnerable he sounded.

"I don't care where you go, faggot. Your well-being is no concern of mine and if I _ever_ see you or that whore again I'll end you both."

Tyler's eyes widened in terror at his father's threat and he pressed his lips together to keep from screaming at the injustice of it all. The look his father was giving him was one of pure contempt, as if he wished to kill him here and now. With one last look at his sister he ran upstairs and slammed the door when he got to his room, the panic he was starting to feel seeping into him. Without really realizing what he was doing he found his duffle bag and started throwing anything and everything he could in it; his clothes, shoes, textbooks, and other essentials all found a new home inside the beat-up piece of fabric. The door opened and Caroline burst into the room, throwing herself into Tyler's arms. He held her tightly as they cried; he would never be under the same roof as his beloved sister again. They would never have another nightly conversation and talk about his feelings for Jeremy or where they were going that night.

"I love you Tyler," she whispered sadly. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs and kissed her forehead.

"Everything's going to be okay Caroline, just pray for me. I'm going to need it," he muttered.

"I do pray for you, every night," she whispered and he smiled, giving her another squeeze before throwing the rest of his stuff into another bag and zipping the first one. He hoisted the bags onto his shoulders, "I'll be at Matt's. Thank God _he_ doesn't have parents."

She laughed through her tears and he smiled as he walked downstairs and into the hall. Their dad was no longer in sight and Tyler was relieved; he didn't want to deal with the man more than he needed to. With a small smile at Caroline he walked out the door and to his car, throwing his stuff in before taking off down the street, waving to Caroline standing on the front porch.

* * *

**Review if you want to see how it ends! 0_0**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's here, the last installment of the story! I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed. The reason this took so long is because I had trouble choosing between which ending I wanted to use. I kept the other ending I wrote to the story so if I get enough reviews and/or requests, I'll post it.**

**WARNING: This is not a happy chapter. There is a lot of violence, gore, extreme homophobia, rape, extreme religious views, bad language, a sex scene and torture. If ANY of these things make you ill or you just don't like to read about them, please don't read this chapter or skip those parts. You'll know when they're coming. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

The main perk of being kicked out of his home? He didn't have to sneak out anymore. After taking up residence at Matt's house, Tyler found that life was, actually, much simpler than when he was living under his father's roof. He could come and go as he pleased during and best of all, he could be with Jeremy freely behind closed doors. He was still scared his father would make good on his threat and drag Jeremy to The Square to receive punishment but that fear was often pushed aside when he held him in his arms at night.

He wondered if anyone in town knew that he was kicked out of his home but no one looked at him differently; his father probably wanted to keep the appearance that his family was picture perfect. It wouldn't do for the pastor of the town to have a homosexual son.

He sighed as he stared up at the ceiling of Matt's bedroom; Matt had taken his parents old room and given his to Tyler. Jeremy moaned softly and snuggled into him more. He was glad Matt had no problem with their relationship and didn't mind if Jeremy shared his bed.

"What're you thinkin' about?" he mumbled sleepily bringing a hand to caress Tyler's face. He caught the hand and kissed his palm. "Just stuff."

Jeremy hummed and brought his lips to Tyler's neck, kissing the spot before sucking gently. Tyler let out a little noise before turning his head to Jeremy, catching his lips in a tender kiss.

He wondered how long this bliss would last. All good things must come to an end; it wouldn't be long before something happened to pop this bubble of happiness he was surrounded in.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"You're lucky you're not at home anymore; Dad's become unbearable. He wants to keep me away from you, said he doesn't want me to become corrupted too…any more than I already am, anyway," Caroline told him as she washed her hands and check the door to see if anyone was coming. Tyler sighed and leaned his head against the tiled, bathroom wall of the boy's bathroom. Caroline had seen him walk in and she followed; the only place she felt she could really speak with her brother.

"Maybe you should come live with Matt."

"I would love to, except he's already said if I leave to go live with you and Matt he'll have me taken to The Square. I'm sure he won't have me flogged but he'll do something just as bad. Now he talks about getting a mob to take Jeremy there."

He stared at her, "He wouldn't. It would look bad if the preacher was the one dragging people out to get punished in front of everyone."

"Not if everyone's for it." She turned to him, biting her lip. "I'm scared for both of you…I think you'll need to leave to avoid punishment. Especially if a mob is involved; things never go well with more people involved."

"We don't have any money," Tyler said forlornly. He had been thinking for some time now that they needed to get out of town. People would find out about them eventually and all hell would break loose. "We would have nowhere to go and we'd have to live on the streets and…do stuff for food," he shuddered at the thought of him and Jeremy possibly having to sell their bodies just to survive.

She looked thoughtful. "I can get you some money. Elena and Jenna might have some saved, I'm sure they've been preparing for this for a while. Stefan might be able to get some from his brother but he doesn't know how Damon feels about gays."

"Where are you going to get money? Dad won't give you money to help his gay son."

"Who said I was going to ask?" she winked mischievously and he laughed.

"No, Caroline. You know how much trouble you'll be in if you get caught? The punishment for stealing is losing your hand; I don't think you'd want that."

"Hey, I haven't been caught sneaking out yet so why would I be caught for this? It's just a one-time thing…for now," she picked up her bag and flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "Don't worry about it Tyler, I'll take care of it. Just keep a low profile and stay out of Dad's sight so he doesn't kill you."

He chuckled, "Alright Care-bear." She smiled and walked to the door opening it cautiously pausing for a minute or two for any passerby's. When she deemed it safe she threw Tyler another smile before slipping out and going back to class.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

He smiled across the hall at Jeremy who was smiling back. He was beginning not to care who could have seen them, he was tired of hiding. The threat of The Square was a little pinprick in the back of his mind but it wasn't painful enough to make him wary of his actions right now.

"Lockwood!" a heavy hand clapped his back and Tyler's smile faltered but didn't disappear as Avery, Jackson, and Terry surrounded him. "Where you been man? We never see you except here now. Your old man let you get out of going to mass every Sunday now?"

Tyler blinked, caught off-guard by the statement, "Uh—n-no I still go I just don't sit in the same spot."

"Or are you ditching to go to Richmond?" Avery asked with a wide grin. It was no secret that he loved the city, much to the disapproval of his parents. "I always knew you weren't as good as you made yourself look Lockwood."

Tyler shook his head and closed his locker, "Seriously, I'm not going to Richmond. My dad would kill me if I did."

"You should come out with us sometime Lockwood. You'd have fun out there," Jackson leaned against the lockers tossing a football in the air. "They've got some hot chicks out there and they're DTF all the _time_." Avery laughed and pounded his fist. Tyler resisted the urge to roll his eyes at him; Jackson was a good actor.

"Yeah we'll see…you know how strict my dad is," he said with fake melancholy.

"Well you've snuck out before haven't you? You think we can go during the day? My parents would lock me in my room if they knew I was going out there."

"You guys go out there at night?" Tyler asked starting to feel a slight panic. They hadn't seen Avery and the guys out there before and it was a big city; the probability that their group would actually see his teammates were slim.

"Don't look so scared Lockwood, it's not as bad as it sounds," Terry chortled at his expression. "Ain't nothin' bad gonna happen to you out there as long as you know where you're going."

"And who you're with," Avery added. "So you in?"

"Uh—" he looks past the three burly boys for any sign of Jeremy but he's gone; probably to avoid a fight and to avoid Tyler blowing his cover by hopping in to stop it. "Yeah, maybe."

"Alright!" Avery clapped him on the back as the bell rang, "See you at practice, dude."

Tyler nodded absently and closed his locker. He passed by the bathroom on his way to math and peeked inside for any sign of his boyfriend, disappointed when no one was in there. He sighed; maybe Mr. Saltzman would give him a pass and let him ditch for the rest of the day.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Weeks flew by; Tyler and Matt were happy being roommates, Tyler and Jeremy were happy together and everyone was excited that the holidays were coming up. Tyler managed to get a job, courtesy of Alaric, at the local grocery store, which made people look at him questioningly but he paid them no mind. Sometimes he would come face to face with his father and the man would pretend as if he didn't exist. This hurt Tyler at first but he gradually accepted that this was how things were.

Caroline had steadily been feeding him money whenever she managed to steal some. He had been saving up mostly everything he earned, only using money for food and the times they went out into the city. She had dropped off the rest of his stuff he couldn't fit in his bag on her way out to the city with the others when he and Jeremy opted to stay behind to have some alone time. The memory of that night would stay with him forever; the moonlight had given Jeremy's skin and ethereal glow and his brown eyes could see deep into Tyler's soul as they made love all night long. As Tyler looked into Jeremy's eyes that night he knew he found the one. There would be no other for him, no one who could ever make him feel the way Jeremy did.

Weeks turned into months and soon it was spring break and the Easter season. Everyone was more than happy with the break from school and getting to spend time with their friends. People had started to notice that Tyler sat in a different section of the church from his father and Caroline, something that Tyler didn't have to really feel the need to explain but Preacher Lockwood hated to be questioned about the matter. After church the Sunday before Easter he approached Tyler and brought him to the side, catching the boy off guard.

"How have you been?" he asked gruffly. Tyler blinked, unsure as to how to reply.

"I…I've been fine."

"Are you still…with that faggot?"

Tyler felt anger well up inside him. "His name is Jeremy."

"I don't care." His father snapped and gripped his arm tighter. "You will sit with me and your sister at mass, you will quit your job at the grocery store and you will move back into your room. We can deal with your…indecency when you come home."

Tyler laughed harshly and shook his head. "What's the matter, _Preacher Lockwood?_ The questions becoming too much for you?"

"Stop Tyler!" he hissed, looking around to see if anyone was listening. "If you don't want your…_lover_ to be dragged to The Square and burned at the stake, you'll do as I say!"

Tyler's eyes widened involuntarily. "You wouldn't."

His father's hard stare was more than enough answer for him. "You will end this…thing you have going with him and you will be home by the end of the day." He walked off leaving Tyler stunned behind him.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The blissfulness from the past couple of months was gone as Tyler readjusted to life at his house. His father had taken to locking his door and window at night so he couldn't sneak off to see Jeremy; he had more people, even teachers, checking in on him to see where he was going and who he was going with. Even the principal had called him into his office a couple of times to ask how he was doing. The only teacher who seemed to be on his side was Mr. Saltzman who now had to be extra careful about sneaking Tyler into his office to see Jeremy.

One day Caroline had pulled Tyler aside and shoved something metal into his hand. His eyes widened as he stared at the key that locked every door in their house. "How did you…?"

"Got a copy made; made one for myself too. It was easier to grab the keys than the money." She smiled cheekily, "Now you can come out with us again!"

"Caroline…you're amazing." The awe in his voice was clear and she laughed, kissing him on the cheek.

"You know I'm rooting for you and Jeremy, we all are. Oh by the way, he's waiting for you at your spot…said you would know what he meant by that."

He nodded, "Thanks Care-bear."

"That's' so cute, you guys have a special spot! So romantic," she sighed dreamily and he laughed, ruffling her hair.

"I'll see you at home." He shook his head as she walked off to class. Caroline and the girls thought Tyler and Jeremy's relationship was the most romantic thing since The Notebook.

He looked around for any sign of anyone in the hallway before slipping around to the back entrance of the school, not noticing the figure that had started following him.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Jackson watched Tyler walk through the back entrance of the school from his place in the doorway of the bathroom and wondered, not for the first time, where the hell he was sneaking off to. Preacher Lockwood had asked him and a couple other guys to keep an eye on him but he didn't say why; now he figured would be the time to figure that out. He stealthily followed Lockwood through the back entrance and saw he was already across the parking lot and halfway through the field. He hurried after him, making sure to stay far behind him as well. When he got across the field, Tyler had disappeared and Jackson cursed silently. He was about to turn back around when he heard laughter and rustling sounds somewhere to his far left. He turned back around and ventured into the thick bushes, listening for the laughter or voices. A voice spoke, one he recognized and he frowned; _what the hell is Jeremy doing out here?_

He came to a thick, wooded area and peaked through the tall bushes. He saw Jeremy smiling and nodding before laughing again. Jackson frowned; who was Jeremy talking to? His question was answered seconds later when he saw Jeremy lean down to kiss someone, he pulled away…and Tyler was smiling at him.

Jackson's eyes nearly popped out of his head; since when was the preacher's son a queer? Since when were he and Jeremy together? Was _this_ the reason Jeremy broke it off with him? He scowled and moved to the right a bit where there was a better opening in the brush. He got a clear view, perhaps too clear a view, of what was going on.

He couldn't deny that the moans Jeremy was making as Tyler sucked on his throat were turning him on. _God_, Jeremy was so beautiful it was sinful. No man or boy had the right to look so seductive and pure all at once. Tyler's shirt came off, as did Jeremy's and he laid Jeremy down gently, kissing his way down his body as the pale boy writhed and moaned beneath his touch. The hardness in Jackson's jeans was killing him; his hand steadily crept past his jeans and boxers and gripped his manhood as he watched Jeremy arch his back and cry out when Lockwood removed his pants and took him into his mouth.

"Faggots," he growled; his eyes were full of lust and his hand moved faster as he imagined Jeremy moaning _his _name instead of—

"Ty!" Jeremy's voice was wanton and needy. He gasped and he moaned as Tyler worked his fingers into him. Jackson squeezed the base of his heavy cock; he wanted to watch the whole show.

Tyler slid back up Jeremy's body and whispered something Jackson couldn't hear. Jeremy gave him that heart-stopping smile and leaned up to meet halfway for a kiss. Jackson felt his chest tighten a little before the lust was back. Tyler pushed in to the hilt and Jeremy moaned and threw his head back. He wrapped a pale leg around Lockwood's calves and met each of his thrusts. They moaned in unison; Lockwood's were low and deep and Jeremy's were higher and more like sighs as the preacher's son rolled his hips in a steady movement. Pale hands were alternating between trailing down a tan back and gripping his shoulders tightly. Every now and then their lips would meet and Jackson couldn't help but wish that he had taken the time to make love to Jeremy like Lockwood was doing instead of hammering into him like a jack-rabbit every time. He never got to see this side of Jeremy; this side of him that was so expressive and blissful and crying out at every touch, sighing into every kiss.

Jeremy wrapped his legs around Lockwood's waist and flipped them so he was straddling the other male. Jackson grew impossibly harder as Jeremy started riding, their moans resuming. After a while Lockwood sat up and kissed him deeply before laying Jeremy on his back once more, keeping one leg on his shoulder and kissing down to his knee before going in for the finish. Jeremy cried out in pure pleasure; Jackson entertained the idea that he came at the same time as his ex-lover. Tyler thrust in one more time before he gave a loud, primal growl and dropped down onto the sweaty boy beneath him.

Jackson watched them for a few more moments, his cock limp and soft in his hands. He watched how Jeremy ran a hand through Lockwood's hair, how the boy made a low purr from his spot on Jeremy's chest, how he raised his head and kissed Jeremy so tenderly as if he would break, cupping his cheek lovingly.

Jackson zipped his pants and wiped his hand on them; he stepped back into the open field carefully, holding his breath until he was able to sprint across the field and back to the street.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The whistle blew and the players started their suicides, running back and forth for about 15 minutes before hitting the showers. Tyler shrugged out of his sweaty uniform and slipped underneath the showers. It was funny, he had thought no long after he and Jeremy had started messing around, that no other boy seemed to garner his attention except for Jeremy. He had no desire to look at any of his teammates and he wasn't turned on by any of them nor was he turned on by any girls. He had seen a few pretty ones like Vicky and he admired their beauty but that's as far as it went. Only Jeremy seemed to evoke any arousal from him.

"Tyler," Jackson nodded from his right. He nodded back. "What's going on Jackson?"

"Nothing much…just saw the weirdest thing today."

"Oh?" Tyler wasn't all that interested in what Jackson had seen.

"Yeah. I went out in the field today, around that wooded area and I came across something…interesting."

Tyler swore he felt his heart stop. He resisted the urge to look at Jackson because he knew the fear would show on his face. He kept his head tipped upwards, letting the water fall on him. "What did you see?"

"I think you know what I saw Lockwood." Jackson's voice got lower, more menacing. "So how long have you been a cocksucker, hm? How long has that fag been riding your dick?"

"Obviously longer than yours," Tyler hissed back. Jackson leaned back, appalled.

"You little shit; your daddy would be more than happy to drag you and your fairy queen off to The Square if I told him about you!"

"I'll have him drag you with us since you're one of them." Tyler's eyes were dark with rage. "Don't ever threaten me or Jeremy again or I'll make sure everyone knows the truth about you."

Jackson laughed harshly. "I'm not a fucking fag. No one would believe you anyways, you know how many girls I've fucked?" He sneered, "I'm going to get a mob together and we're gonna take you both to The Square and _no_ _one_ is gonna help you. Watch your back, Lockwood." He turned off his shower and walked away. Tyler watched him go, his rage turning into full-blown panic and fear.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Tyler waited anxiously for days for the supposed mob that Jackson said he was going to gather to drag him and Jeremy off but no one had come yet. After a week and a half he began to relax a little, thinking that Jackson was all talk.

Thursday had started out as normally as any other day with Tyler wishing to get out of math and ditch the rest of the day until practice. He and Matt were at their usual spot for lunch when Stefan stopped at their table. "You need to come, now," he looked at Tyler urgently.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Jeremy; they're taking him to The Square."

Tyler's heart sank into his stomach and he hopped up from the table, ignoring Matt's call to wait and he took off in the direction of The Square. Sure enough he came across a large mob of people, screams and yells in the air as some boys from the football team pulled at someone who was struggling to break free. Teachers, parents, store-owners were all gathered around the platform, waiting in anticipation as Jeremy was dragged and placed over a table, his arms being held down by two boys, his legs being held down by two more. As Tyler got closer, he saw Elena and Jenna fighting and shrieking against the police officers who were restraining them, Caroline and Bonnie were being blocked by other students and not being let through. Tyler watched the scene with morbid fascination; how people could find entertainment in someone else's suffering was beyond him.

His attention snapped back to Jeremy when he heard him cry out as his shirt was ripped in half, presenting his bare back to his punisher. He quickly shoved his way through the crowd of people, desperate to get up to the platform. He didn't care if his cover was blown, he wouldn't let Jeremy suffer like this. He had just made it to the front when everyone quieted down and his father walked onto the platform. He looked at Jeremy with disdain before turning to the crowd.

"Jeremy Gilbert has gone against one of God's sacred laws and therefore, the laws of this town. What do you have to say for yourself?" he turned to him, the disgust clear in his voice.

Tyler held his breath, praying that Jeremy didn't say anything to earn him more lashes but Jeremy looked at him defiantly and didn't say a word.

"Nothing in your defense? So you don't deny that you are a homosexual with impure and corrupt tendencies and thoughts?"

_Don't say anything, don't say anything._ Tyler chanted this mantra in his head as he surveyed the easiest way to get to Jeremy.

"Love is never wrong," Jeremy spat. "God would never punish me for loving someone, boy or girl."

"But God _did_ punish those in Sodom and Gomorrah," Preacher Lockwood bent down and whispered something the crowd couldn't hear in Jeremy's ear while making the sign of the cross on his forehead. He stood up and Klaus Mickelson, Chief of Police in Mystic Falls stepped in his place. He grinned sadistically. "I think 40 lashes should do it."

Tyler's heart leapt in his throat, Elena and Jenna shrieked louder than before, pleading with the police or anyone who would listen. Tyler made to hop onto the platform but was grabbed by two pairs of hands. He struggled, "Let me go!"

"Tyler, he doesn't want you involved!" Matt pleaded with him. Stefan had such a tight grip on his shirt the only way to break free would be to rip it.

There was a loud crack and a cry of pain as the flogging began. Tyler struggled harder against his friends. "Jeremy!"

"Get him out of here," Matt told Stefan. He nodded and started pulling Tyler backwards. The lean football player pulled as hard as he could and managed to break of Stefan's hold, the back of his shirt tearing slightly. He darted onto the platform, nearly knocking over his surprised father and threw himself in the way of the whip, which didn't stop in time and struck him across the neck with a loud crack. The boisterous crowd immediately went silent as Tyler threw himself over Jeremy, feeling the boy's tremors and hearing his quiet sobs of pain. His neck stung as the sweat rolled down making the sting from the cut nearly unbearable.

"Wh—what're you doing?" Jeremy whispered shakily.

"Tyler! What in God's name do you think you're doing?" his father hissed furiously bending down.

Tyler didn't reply; there was heavy whispering in the crowd but he didn't dare remove himself from his place on top of Jeremy. He didn't look at his father's face, for he knew the rage would be evident. More whispers passes through the shocked crowd as someone else stepped onto the platform. Tyler raised his head and saw a man with dark hair and sharp, light-blue eyes walking towards them. For a moment, Tyler thought the man would rip him away from Jeremy and let them resume his punishment but he walked to Chief Klaus, his mouth drawn thin but on the verge of smirking.

"Should I call Elijah? You know he won't hesitate to take you all in for cruel and unusual punishment, maybe even attempted murder."

Klaus gave him a hard glare and muttered something before nodding to the young man who was delivering Jeremy his punishment. Tyler heard a groan before he sighed, "Let him up."

Tyler was yanked from his spot and thrown into the dark-haired man who steadied him. The four holding Jeremy down let him go and he was yanked up viciously and thrown towards the dark-haired man as well. Tyler caught him easily and discretely kissed his neck before throwing his arm around him. The dark-haired man did the same and they led him off the platform, people parting for them like the Red Sea. Tyler could feel his father's lethal stare on his back but he didn't turn to face the man as he followed the dark-haired man's lead.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"What the hell were you thinking Tyler? Now everyone knows about you and me! How do you think they are going to feel now that they know the preacher's son is friends with the town's outcast faggot?"

"Don't use that word," Tyler snapped. "And I told you Jeremy, I don't _care_! I wasn't going to just stand there and do nothing!"

"That would have been better than this! You're going to be next! They'll take you to the square and do worse—maybe burn you!"

"Let them do it!" He grabbed Jeremy's face in his hands. "I would do it again if it meant it got you out of 40 lashes. I would do _anything_ to keep them from hurting you."

Jeremy huffed and tried to pout but took on a softer look when his eyes fell on the cut on his neck. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to it, smiling at the shiver that went through Tyler. "You're reckless. What you did was stupid."

In response, he kissed Jeremy's temple, holding him tightly. Jeremy was right; his father was probably out to give _him_ 40 lashes now. He didn't care as much as he should've, not when Jeremy was safe and, for the most part, unhurt in his arms.

"Thank God for Damon though. If he hadn't gone up there, they would've flogged you too." Jeremy ran a hand gently through his hair and Tyler moaned lightly at the touch. "I couldn't stand it if you were hurt."

There was a knock on the door and Elena and Matt walked in. She gazed at them through her warm, red eyes, "Are you two alright? How's your back, Jere?"

"It'll heal," he sighed and buried his head more into Tyler's shoulder.

She nodded and turned to Tyler, "What the hell were you thinking? You're going to be in so much trouble…with everyone."

He sighed, "I know. Nothing I can do about it now."

She bent and kissed his cheek, "Thank-you. You saved him." He smiled and nodded as she walked out the door. Matt continued to stare at him and he sighed again. Jeremy looked between them before murmuring something about water and heading out the room, closing the door softly.

Matt sighed heavily and leaned against the door, "Your father is going to kill you."

"I know."

"And you're okay with that? How the hell are you so calm right now Tyler?"

"What do you want me to say? That I feel like I'm going to be sick because of this? Well I do!" Tyler finally shouted. "I practically outed myself in front of all the people hell-bent on killing my boyfriend, my father is probably going to beat the hell out of me when I go home, if I ever, and I'll more than likely be dragged to The Square tomorrow to get lashes of my own! So yeah, I'm calm right now because I don't want to worry anyone, especially Jeremy, but I don't know what's about to happen and it scares the shit out of me!" He put his head in his hands, his words making him realize the enormity of the situation. For all he knew, he could be killed tomorrow during football practice. His heart sank; his teammates were probably thinking of ways to destroy him right now.

The bed dipped as Matt sat next to him and dropped a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know how you did it but being up there…that took some serious balls man. I was so scared for you—for both of you." He sighed again. "You really love him." It wasn't a question.

Tyler nodded; what scared him more than anything that just happened was the fact that he would, willingly, do it again to save Jeremy. He really would do anything for him.

"It's going to be fine…I mean it probably won't and it'll get ugly but I've still got your back man. I'm not gonna ditch you because you want to be with him. Neither will Stefan and even his brother has your back."

Tyler lifted his head and gave him a small smile, "Thanks man. That means a lot."

Matt nodded and in a rare display of affection between the two best friends he gave him a one-armed hug, one Tyler was surprised to receive but he returned it nonetheless, feeling a bit better knowing there were still people who wouldn't want him to burn.

There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal a pale-faced, scared Caroline. "Dad's here, he's looking for you."

Tyler immediately started. "Where's Jeremy?"

"In Matt's room with Elena. He…I don't think I've ever seen him so angry Tyler," she whispered fearfully. He gulped and hugged her.

"It'll be okay Care-bear. Everything's gonna be fine. You staying here?"

She looked at Matt once before shaking her head, "He wants both of us home."

He nodded, resigned to his fate and gave Matt another look before walking out to meet his father's wrath. The man looked stony faced and serious as usual but Tyler could see the clear fury in his eyes.

"Get in the car, we're going home." He walked out the door without looking to see if they were following him. Tyler pressed his lips together before grabbing his sister's hand and following him. He turned around when he heard a door open and saw Jeremy staring at him, fear sketched on his face. Tyler tried to smile reassuringly but it came out as a grimace; he wished he could've said good-bye. He didn't know if he would see Jeremy again.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The moment the front door shut, Tyler knew he was in for hell. Preacher Lockwood backhanded him twice, the second one making him fly into the wall of the kitchen and hit his head hard. He could hear Caroline screaming and his father yelling back before the sound of skin slapping skin ended it. He blinked from where he was and shrunk back in fear as his father picked him up by the collar of his green shirt and shook him while speaking, "What the hell is wrong with you, you disobedient, ignorant child? Do you have no morals or shame? The whole town is talking about your affair with that worthless piece of trash you claim to love and now they're wondering if they should flog you too!"

"Then why don't you let them! You obviously think I deserve it!" Tyler shouted back, his head throbbing. "You've always hated me, you've always thought I was worthless, so go ahead, let them flog me, let them see what you would allow to happen to your own children all in the name of God!"

His father threw him into the wall in rage, "You disgust me! I don't know what that boy could see in you because you're pathetic." He gave Tyler a scornful stare before marching to the front door and slamming it as he left. Tyler slumped against the wall; he could hear Caroline's wailing and he figured he should go check on her but he was too tired to move. He closed his eyes and drifted into darkness.

He awoke sometime later when he heard the front door opening. Caroline must have fallen asleep because he couldn't hear her cries anymore. Footsteps were coming closer to him and he thought maybe he should just pretend to be asleep. Something was placed on the table and the preacher was muttering things under his breath. He opened his eyes blearily; his father was reaching into a brown paper bag and he pulled out a syringe before pulling out a bottle and moving to the counter by the sink. Tyler's heart pounded; was his father planning to kill him and Caroline? Had he had enough of them being disobedient and he was going to end them? He began to move, very slowly, towards the hallway; all he needed was to get into the living room to wake Caroline and they could get the hell out of there.

His father turned and looked him straight in the eye, the syringe between his thumb and index finger, "Are you alright, son?"

Tyler didn't answer, watching him warily. His father went back to what he was doing and sighed, "You don't see it but I only want what's best for you and your sister. I know you don't understand that now but when the time comes, you'll be grateful to me for doing all that I'm doing." He flicked the syringe gently and walked to Tyler. Tyler made a noise of protest and backed away but his father caught his shirt and pulled him closer.

"N—No, don't!" he pleaded just as the needle sunk into his arm. He stared at it in terror before looking at his father. "Are you—what did you do?"

"This is for your own good, Tyler," his father said solemnly. Tyler shook his head and called for Caroline. His limbs were starting to feel heavy and his eyelids were beginning to droop. He sagged against the wall once more, darkness taking over. His last thought was he hoped Caroline was able to get away.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The first thing he became aware of was someone muttering nonsensical things and the creaking of floorboards. His mouth was dry and his lips were chapped as if he hadn't drunk water in days. His eyelids still felt a little heavy but he was becoming more and more alert. He shook his head and made to bring a hand to his eyes when he realized he couldn't move at all. He tried again; there was something tying him down. He furrowed his brow in confusion; what the hell was going on?

The muttering was back and a candle was lit, followed by another and another until the room was bathed in a soft, yellow glow. Tyler blinked once more and opened his eyes all the way. He was in the attic, that much he could tell, and someone had taken time to clean it recently because they usually threw things they didn't want in this vacant space. It was full of stuff that had belonged to his mother.

He saw his father walk by and he tried to stand when he realized he was tied to a chair. He shifted in the hopes the ropes would give but they didn't move in the slightest; his eyes widened in fear as he looked around the room and realized it looked to be set up for a ritual. His head turned to see his father standing in the doorway, dressed in black, preacher robes watching him with an eerie expression that made him shrink in fear.

"What is this? What're you going to do to me?" he rasped fearfully. His father didn't answer immediately and Tyler thought he might have been possessed.

"It's a shame your sister ran off. I wanted to help her but I guess she has chosen to follow Satan. But perhaps she'll change her mind."

Tyler's head spun. "What are you talking about?"

"I think you still have a chance to be saved, to be back in God's favor. You just need to be rid of the negative influences inside of you and around you."

Tyler shook his head; he didn't like how that sounded. "Untie me Dad. I don't know what the hell you're doing but it's not funny."

The preacher said nothing as he came around to Tyler holding a bowl. He dipped his hand in and flicked the water over Tyler, saying prayers. Water got into his eyes as his father continued to pray and fling water on him and he tried breaking free once more. There was no way he could live here anymore, he had to get out.

"You best start praying for that Gilbert boy's soul; he's set to burn tonight."

Tyler froze. "Wh-What?"

"He must pay for his sins. He's corrupted many young males in this town and he needs to be stopped before he corrupts anymore."

If Tyler hadn't known any better, he would have laughed at the ridiculousness of his father's words. His struggle with the ropes increased tenfold. "No! Don't you dare touch him!"

"He's seduced you, tricked you into believe that he loves you when all he wants is to lead you off the path of righteousness! But you can be saved, Tyler," he muttered as he sprinkled more holy water onto him; Tyler let out a sound of distress. "You've been led astray but I can help you find your way back to God."

"You can't do this Dad!" he cried, trying desperately to get free. "Don't hurt him!

"I'll do what needs to be done to keep you in God's favor!" he snapped. "That boy is a lost cause but you're not. He needs to pay for his sins."

"By burning him?" Tyler exclaimed. "How is burning him going to help _anything_?"

"It's God's will," his father said solemnly. "We must purge this town of all evils, starting with him."

Tyler let out a desperate sob as he struggled against the ropes in vain. "I love him!" he choked out, heart beating madly in his chest. "Please, _please Dad,_ don't do this!"

All the screaming in the world wouldn't have helped him at this point; he knew that Jeremy's life was forfeit to his father but still…he thought there might have been some hope. Maybe God truly did hate gays; maybe they had really broken his sacred laws and now they were paying the price, Jeremy with his life and Tyler with the knowledge that he sentenced him to die.

The phone rang and his father left to answer it from the kitchen. Tyler fought against the ropes but it was no use; his father had ensured Tyler couldn't run off to warn Jeremy of the danger he was in. Preacher Lockwood entered again after a few moments.

"It's time," his father said coldly and Tyler whimpered as he tripled his efforts at breaking free. His father made to leave but turned to his struggling son once more, "Perhaps this will be a lesson learned to you not to defy God's Law again, boy. You're lucky you're not joining him and that He still has hope for you."

Tyler looked at him through watery eyes and watched as his father shut the door and locked it with the key, confirming he wouldn't be leaving to warn his lover of the tragedy to follow. He collapsed against the chair in tears, feeling hopeless. Jeremy was going to die all because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Because he was tired of trying to hide his feelings for someone he was so in love with he couldn't think straight.

"Jeremy," he croaked. He was dizzy; he kept seeing the younger boy's face in his head, laughing and smiling, seeing the faces he made when they made love, when he was telling Tyler how much he meant to him.

He wasn't sure how much time passed before the sound of a car screeching to a halt sounded loudly outside his house. There was a rustling noise and voices he recognized. He took up wiggling to free himself again, pausing as he heard the unmistakable sound of someone scaling the window, having heard Caroline doing it so many times and he doing it recently to see Jeremy. He'd never been happier to see the girl who popped her head through the window.

"Elena?" he whispered in surprise as she hoisted herself through the window. She ran to him and started untying the ropes, "How did you—?"

"Jeremy said you were in trouble. Asked him how he knew but he wouldn't tell me. Who the hell tied these?" she said frantically as she reached a large knot. She stopped and pulled out a knife, grinning, "Lucky for you Stefan taught me to cut with a knife."

"They're going to burn him in The Square," Tyler felt more tears come to his eyes at the thought. "They're going to kill him if he doesn't run, Elena."

"I know," she pulled the newly cut ropes off. "Jenna and I tried to get him to leave but he won't go without you."

"He can't—it's too late for me! He can still be free if he goes now!" Tyler shook off the rest of the ropes and thanked Elena quickly before rushing to the window. He saw Stefan and Matt waiting and he sent a prayer of gratefulness to God for giving him such good friends.

"We're getting you—both of you—out tonight. Alaric is going to help us," she said and he turned to her.

"Where will we go?"

"You guys are going to California; no one's going to look for you there, too many people."

"I can't leave Caroline," Tyler said thinking about his sister. "I can't let her live with him alone."

"Then we'll take care of her; now help me pick the lock, yeah?" she was already kneeling and inserting the knife into the keyhole. Tyler watched her for a few moments as she wiggled it and the door clicked. Elena grinned at her handiwork before opening it all the way and checking to see if the coast was clear. "Go get everything you can carry and get downstairs as fast as you can. The mob is probably halfway to my house by now."

Tyler nodded and ran to his room, packing his bags for the second and final time. He didn't have time to stop in nostalgia for the room he grew up in, where he and Caroline would spend countless hours talking about life and love and God and everything they wanted to see. He felt a pang in his heart as he thought about his younger sister; he would miss her dearly but staying here meant certain death for Jeremy and eventually him. He hoped she would understand.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox**

Matt sped back to the Gilbert's house in record timing. Tyler was out of the car before it even stopped and he sprinted to the door. He threw it open and ran up the stairs, bursting into Jeremy's room. Jeremy cried out in relief and Tyler hugged him tightly.

"You shouldn't have come," he whispered frantically. "I don't want them to take you too."

"Fuck that, no one's taking you anywhere," Tyler snarled vehemently. "They have to kill me before they get you."

Jeremy cupped his face, love and fear in his expression, "Oh, Tyler," he whispered and leaned forward, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, holding him tightly as if he never meant to let him go. Tyler broke away after a few moments and kissed each cheek and pressed their foreheads together.

"No one's taking you from me, I swear," he whispered as he hugged the teen tightly to him. Suddenly there were yells and screams outside and Tyler's heart sank as he saw at least thirty people hopping out of cars outside of the Gilbert's house.

"Jeremy!" Elena shrieked and the two fled down the stairs, Jeremy whimpering when someone pounded on the door.

"You have to go!" Jenna cried and she ushered them to the back door in the kitchen. The knock came again, along with, "Get out here faggot! Don't make us break down the door!"

"Go! Now!" Elena cried and Jeremy held his sister's gaze for another second before running out the door with Tyler. As soon as they started for the field the door was broken down.

"There they go!" someone cried. Tyler ran twice as fast as before, gripping Jeremy's hand tightly. He turned behind them and saw at least ten people after them.

"Get the faggots! Get the faggots!" the mob chanted and they sprinted faster. Tyler suddenly went crashing down, yelling in pain as his ankle seared; he had slipped on a rock and twisted it.

"Ty!" Jeremy stopped immediately and dropped down next to him.

"Go! You have to hide!" Tyler cried frantically, shoving him away. His heart pounded as they came closer and Jeremy was still next to him.

"I'm not leaving you!" Jeremy grabbed his face in his hands. "I won't let them hurt you because of me."

The mob was walking now that they were a few feet away. Tyler pushed at Jeremy arms, "Please Jeremy, I don't want you getting hurt!"

"Not without you," he whispered and he kissed the top of Tyler's head. Tyler stared wide-eyed as the mob surrounded them. He held Jeremy's arms around him tightly.

"Well lookey here boys! We got us a couple of fairy queens!" the boys laughed. Tyler recognized most of them from the football team, the others people he'd seen in his classes and school. His heart was beating madly in his chest and he wondered if he and Jeremy would make it out alive.

"So should we take them right to The Square? Or should we have a little fun first? Teach them a lesson?" Avery sneered at them.

In response two boys grabbed Jeremy and yanked him backwards. He cried out and Tyler protested immediately. "Don't hurt him!"

Three boys were on Jeremy now and he tried his best to fight them off but as usual he was out numbered. They delivered hit after hit, punch after punch to his face, his chest, and anywhere they could reach. Tyler made to help him but was tackled by two more boys. He fought as best he could but they were twice his size. He winced as one of them broke his nose and another fist landed right on his left eye. One of them grabbed his twisted ankle and he cried out in pain. He kicked his good leg as hard as he could, catching one of them in the groin and the boy yelled in pain, doubling over. He turned around and started for Jeremy when two more boys grabbed him in the fallen one's stead and restrained him.

"Jeremy!" Tyler screamed as he watched three, four boys hold him down. He could see Jeremy being shoved to the ground, a knife to his throat. Tyler's heart leapt in his chest; would they kill him?

"You don't deserve to live, sodomite," Avery hissed pressing the knife closer, making a thin line of blood across the fair skin. Tyler cried out again in protest and fear before a knee was delivered to his stomach. He grunted in pain, hand reached out towards Jeremy, wishing to grab him and take him out of this nightmare. Why couldn't people just leave them to love each other in peace?

"Bring Lockwood over here, I want him to see this," Avery smirked as he was dragged across the ground and forced to look upon the bloody face of his beloved. His shirt was ripped and torn and his jeans were dirt-stained and bloody. Jeremy looked back at him and what Tyler saw made him want to break down; Jeremy's eyes held fear but no remorse for his actions. They held love and acceptance; an acceptance for the punishment he knew was coming and love for Tyler, despite everything that had happened and would happen. He didn't regret loving Tyler though it would probably cost him his life.

Tyler felt his head yanked back and he was forced to his knees as the four held him in place for whatever Avery had planned. He screamed in frustration as he struggled with the boys on either side of him holding him down, Jeremy vulnerable in front of him pumping his adrenaline much more than the crowd of a football game.

"You hear your boyfriend begging for you, Jeremy?" Jackson taunted. Jeremy, to his credit, held his glare levelly. "You hear that pretty begging all for you?"

"He doesn't need to be a part of this," Jeremy snarled and if it weren't for the current situation, Tyler would have been surprised by the tone. "Let him go."

"Hmm…I think I want Lockwood to suffer just a little bit." Jackson's predatory smile gleamed in the moonlight. He unbuckled Jeremy's pants and shoved them down, reaching for Jeremy's member and he couldn't stop the gasp that escaped him. Tyler felt his tears starting to fall and he struggled harder.

"Leave him alone!" he shouted.

Someone punched him and his head swung to the side. He could hear Jeremy yelling for them not to touch him and he would have laughed at the craziness of the situation if he wasn't so desperate to get out of it.

"Shut-up! Only look at me or he's going to pay," Jackson snarled and his hand tightened painfully. Jeremy cried out in pain and Tyler froze, tears dripping into the dead grass.

"Amy!" Jackson called and the girl came forward, smirking. "You ready?"

"Oh, I've been ready," she sneered and Tyler felt nauseous as she straddled Jeremy, her grey, frilly mini-skirt riding up her legs. He fidgeted underneath her and she slapped him, the boys laughing all the while.

"This can be very pleasurable for you, or very painful, you pick." Jeremy stiffened under her and Tyler could see a sickly smile crossing her face. "Good boy." She slid down his body and sucked him into her mouth.

Jeremy gasped and squirmed to get away while everyone laughed like it was a comedy show. Tyler felt sick; these were people he grew up with! How could they be so cruel and vicious just because they were two boys in love?

"Please," Tyler begged, tears falling faster and dismay filling him. "Please don't do this—we'll leave town, we won't tell anyone about this just—just don't—"

"Shut the fuck up Lockwood, you pathetic fag!" Avery kneed him in the groin and Tyler saw stars. He choked on air and his own spit, dazed as he tried to regain himself. Jeremy tried to choke out something but Amy bit him again and he gritted his teeth. He felt ashamed that he was becoming aroused but it wasn't something he could help.

Avery dug his fingers into Tyler's hair and yanked his head to face him. "You had us all fooled Lockwood, didn't you? You had us all thinking you were the goody-goody who could do no wrong, the preacher's son, the _golden_ _boy_. And you turned out to be a cock-sucking fairy just like Gilbert. Disgusting." He spat on Tyler and punched him twice in the ribs, garnering a crack. Tyler's head hung limply, nose gushing blood, ears ringing and head swimming with the insults and cruel laughter and it made him all the more desperate to get away from his tormentors, to rescue Jeremy from something he didn't deserve. A loud moan made him raise his head and he immediately wished he hadn't.

Amy had straddled Jeremy once more; her hands were placed on his chest and she was alternating between bouncing up and down and grinding back and forth. Jeremy had his head turned to the side facing Tyler, his eyes squeezed shut and his fist clenched tightly. Tyler let out a yell and struggled ten times as much as before, determined more than ever to free himself and save his beloved from this nightmare. He screamed, fought, begged, pleaded endlessly for them to let his lover go but Amy kept slamming her hips down until Jeremy let out a pained grunt and she threw her head back, moaning in completion.

"See Lockwood? See what just happened there? Your 'boyfriend' just got fucked by a girl and he came. That's the way it's supposed to be!"

Avery's voice was taunting and Tyler wanted to kill him. His eyes found Jeremy's dull, brown ones that were open and looking at him in regret and apology, two tears seeping out of them mixing with the dirt and blood on his face. Tyler held his stare, hoping his eyes conveyed that he didn't blame him for any of this. Avery stepped in front of him, blocking his view and grabbed his chin holding it tightly, "Boys aren't supposed to be with other boys!" he screamed. In response, Tyler spit in his face, his expression murderous. Avery snarled at him before wiping the spit mixed with blood away and kneed him harder in the groin than before, so hard Tyler couldn't breathe.

"I think it's time to teach Lockwood his lesson now," Avery said viciously and he motioned for another boy to take his place holding the scarred teen down. He marched over to Jeremy and smirked maliciously waving the knife in the air and making Tyler's heart drop.

"Don't—!"

"This will teach you respect!" he plunged the knife into Jeremy's stomach, blood splattering on the smirking boy's face. The scream he let out would stay with Tyler forever.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" he shrieked, his tears coming back full force and his struggle resuming. Avery twisted the knife and Jeremy screamed louder, fighting against those holding him down.

"How does that feel Lockwood? To know you're the reason this knife is in his stomach?" Jackson took the knife from Avery, dragging the tip across Jeremy's bare chest and drawing a thin line of blood. Jeremy whimpered, struggling to get free.

"Let him go! I'll do anything, _please_!" Tyler screamed desperately, forgetting how to breathe.

"Listen to him!" Jackson and the others laughed pitilessly. "It almost makes me want to put Gilbert out of his misery just so he'll stop!"

"NO! STOP HURTING HIM!" Tyler felt light-headed, the situation was becoming too much for him.

Jackson gave Tyler a grin of pure evil before sticking the knife into Jeremy's side and wiggling it around. Blood poured onto the grass and Jeremy sobbed in pain; Tyler could barely see them through his tears. It was clear they were going to draw this out for as long as possible.

"JEREMY!" his sobs were uncontrollable now.

A truck screeched into the field, flooding the field with light and heading towards the group at full speed. The boys dropped Tyler and let go of Jeremy and ran as fast as they could, one boy tripping over himself and falling into the grass. The truck swerved past the battered boys and rolled over the fallen one. It turned back around and stopped right in front of Jeremy and Tyler who had crawled to his side. Neither of them paid attention to the truck as Tyler kissed his broken boyfriend desperately.

"I'm sorry!" he cried hysterically. "I'm so sorry Jeremy—I love you so much!"

"I love you too Ty," he gasped out, his eyes dull but there was a smile in them, one Tyler thought odd to have considering all that just happened. "I just…need to wrap this up." He looked at his stomach.

"Tyler! Tyler are you—holy shit!" Caroline screeched as sprinted towards them, Elena, Matt, Stefan, Bonnie and Mr. Saltzman all behind her. Elena dropped down to her brother's side and took her sweater off quickly pressing it to the wound in his side, trying to ignore her brother's state of undress and what it meant.

"I think you killed him," Bonnie whispered to Matt, referring to the person they ran over.

"He deserved it," Matt whispered back. Bonnie didn't reply.

Caroline wrapped her arms around her broken brother and whispered soothing words to him as he cried harshly into her shoulder. "We need a hospital now!" Bonnie had removed her own sweater and scarf, wrapping them around Jeremy's mid-section to staunch the bleeding.

"No hospital around here will help him, he's supposed to be burning right now," Elena said in distress. Stefan pushed her away gently and hoisted Jeremy into his arms. He moaned in pain as Stefan carried him to the car. Matt and Caroline threw each of Tyler's arms over them before lifting him and helping him walk to the car. None of them stopped to check if the boy they ran over was alive; quite honestly, none of them cared.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Tyler smoothed back Jeremy's hair as he rested on his shoulder. "Jeremy baby, hang on okay?"

Jeremy mumbled something that Tyler couldn't hear as Matt drove like a madman on the freeway to the closest hospital. They were too far to make it to Richmond and the closest hospital was 10 minutes away, even with Matt's speeding and Tyler didn't know if Jeremy would survive the car ride.

He made sure to keep his fingers linked with Jeremy's, making sure Jeremy was still alive but the grip was getting weaker by the minute. He hugged the upper part of Jeremy closer to him and kissed his forehead desperately, praying to God harder than he ever had before in his life to let his lover live.

"I love you Tyler," Jeremy said faintly, his eyes fluttering with every bump they hit on the road.

"No! No, don't give up on me Jeremy, you hear me? Stay with me baby, please, _please_ stay with me!" Tyler felt panic starting to seep in. He knew, deep down he knew, that Jeremy wasn't meant to live past this night. Tyler was meant to be taught the lesson and Jeremy was meant to die.

"I want you…I want you to get out of here," he said softly, as if Tyler didn't speak. "I want you…to get out of here and go somewhere where they…don't care who you love. Like we talked about."

"Jeremy please just hang on!" Tyler begged, tears rolling down his face again. "I can't—I can't do this without you!"

"Matt, hurry!" Elena cried desperately as she listened to her brother's words. Alaric had pulled out his cell-phone and dialed the emergency room, speaking quickly.

"Yes you can," he whispered, smiling faintly. "You're strong, Ty. You were meant to leave this place, see the world, fall in love. You _can_ do it; do it for me?"

"How—how can you ask me that?" he wailed. "I _love_ you."

"You'll be okay," he murmured, bringing a hand to caress his face gently. "You're gonna be…okay Ty." He winced as they hit a hard bump and he shifted in Tyler's arms, jostling the wounds. "Never forget that…that I love you."

Tyler gritted his teeth to keep from screaming in agony and instead pressed his lips to Jeremy's, praying it wasn't their last kiss. He kissed his forehead gently, lips lingering and tears falling on his forehead.

"Just keep holding on, Jere, you just have to hang on."

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The minute they stopped at entrance of the emergency room Jeremy was hauled out of the car by Stefan and rushed through the sliding glass doors, Bonnie right behind him screaming for help. Matt and Elena helped Tyler out of the car and searched for someone to mend his bloody nose and wrap his ribs and ankle; they prayed the hospital didn't turn them away.

When the three returned to the waiting room, they found Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie sitting quite still in the cushioned, blue chairs; Stefan's normally sharp blue eyes looking dull and haunted with blood all over his grey shirt, the girls next to him looking mortified. He stood as Elena rushed to him and threw her arms around his neck, weeping into his shoulder. Alaric came and sat next to them after talking with the doctors. They waited restlessly, some praying to a God they hoped didn't abandon them. It was about an hour or two later when the surgeons and nurses came out, all covered in blood and somber looks on their faces.

"He…he lost too much blood," the doctor said quietly looking at all of them sadly. "I'm so sorry."

Tyler felt the floor drop from under him; he hardly felt Caroline's arms around him when his knees gave out, barely realized he was screaming or that his tears were splashing against the white floor, didn't register Elena's crying or Matt dropping next to him wrapping his arms around him, steadying him. His dirty nails clawed into the linoleum, the lights above were hot and blinding and everything sounded fuzzy. He thought he might have been dying and seconds later he would simply float away, away to heaven or to wherever Jeremy was now.

He didn't know when he ended up on his back with a needle in his arm but he welcomed the darkness when it hit him the next moment.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_Jeremy was laughing at something he had just said and smiling that goofy grin of his. Tyler couldn't help but grin back before grabbing the back of his neck and kissing him, swallowing his tongue and his laugh that turned into a pleased moan. He pulled back and caressed his face gently, the sun coming in rays from the shade of the trees hitting his face and lighting it up. He smiled kindly before kissing his cheek._

"_I love you," he whispered. Jeremy smiled and pressed their foreheads together._

"_I love you too." His smile was serene and it warmed Tyler's heart. He caressed Jeremy's face lightly, wondering how he was so blessed to have this angel in his life. _

"_You have to get out of here," Jeremy said with a small smile. "You don't belong in this town Tyler."_

_He frowned, "Yes I do; I belong with you."_

"_But you don't belong here," he pressed gently. "You have to go."_

_Tyler blinked and there was darkness once more._

"_Tyler" a voice called him gently._

"_Tyler."_

"…know Tyler will be traumatized by this. You have to take him to California, Alaric, they're going to burn him since Jeremy's…" the voice trailed off.

"I know; we'll go tonight. Did you get his bags?"

"Yeah I put them in the car already—Tyler! How do you feel?" Caroline was by his side in a minute, putting the back of her hand to his head. He blinked a couple of times to clear the fogginess, his eyes focusing on her worried blue ones.

"How long have I been asleep?" he rasped. Alaric brought her a Styrofoam cup of water and she thanked him before holding it to Tyler's lips, indicating for him to drink.

"A while—the doctors gave you something to calm you down," she said quietly. He felt his stomach churn at what had happened before he was put to sleep.

"Is…is he…." Tyler couldn't even finish the sentence. Caroline nodded sadly and his dry eyes watered once more.

"They said he lost too much blood…that if we could've gotten here sooner he might have been able to make it."

Tyler whimpered and pressed his lips together; Jeremy was gone. His lover was gone and he was never coming back. It sounded like a sick joke or a twisted dream and he waited to wake up in Matt's room with Jeremy in his arms, breathing and unhurt and alive.

"You can't go back to Mystic Falls," she turned his face to look at her. "They'll be looking for you and Dad won't stop them from burning you."

He stared at her in disbelief. "What are you saying?"

Elena chose that moment to enter the room, "We need to hurry; the mob is coming here."

"What?" Caroline cried. "How did they know?"

"The hospital had to call Jenna, they're following her; she just told me."

Alaric and Caroline got on either side of him and pulled him up. Without attracting too much attention they followed her outside to where Alaric's truck was parked where the others were waiting for Jenna to arrive.

"They're coming," Bonnie said urgently. "They want Tyler."

"You guys need to move." Caroline looked at him through her tears.

"What? No, I'm not leaving; they'll kill all of you!" Tyler cried in panic. "They'll hurt you for helping me!"

"No they won't. They can't take out all of us," Matt said firmly. Elena hugged Tyler hard.

"Tyler," she croaked, "you need to go."

Tyler was so overcome with emotion he couldn't answer her. Elena held him tightly, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. She pulled back, her big, loving brown eyes so much like Jeremy's it made his chest ache. "You need—you need to go with him...Jeremy wouldn't want you to burn." She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him once more. Tyler squeezed his eyes shut as he held Elena for dear life. How could God do this to him? He believed—he had always been a believer! He went to church every Sunday since he could remember and every mass that was required of him so _how_ could so many horrible things have happened in the span of one night? How could God allow his lover to be tortured, raped and murdered right in front of his eyes? How could God let Avery and the other's get away with what they did to them, with killing Jeremy?

"Tyler, we need to go, now," Alaric said urgently and Tyler nodded, resigned to his fate. Caroline let out a whimper and threw her arms around him, "I'll come find you as soon as I can. I promise."

Tyler nodded pressing his face into her hair, on the verge of suffering a mental break-down. Next was Matt and he felt that if he wasn't already crying, he would have started when he saw the tear-streaked face of his best friend. He held onto Matt tightly, "I'm sorry." His chest hurt so much from the pain.

"I don't blame you man. You fell in love, what could you do?" he said thickly, laughing a bit and Tyler gave a choked laugh in return. Stefan stepped forward and surprised Tyler when he hugged him hard. Tyler felt more tears run down his face as he squeezed him back and let go, turning to Alaric. He nodded and the two hopped in the car and took off, Tyler looking out the back window at the people he loved and everything he knew until it was out of sight.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

California was a big state with a lot of large cities that held too many people. At first, Tyler was so overwhelmed he started getting panic attacks when he was in a crowded place for too long. The road to recovery was long and hard and he never felt he had truly recovered from that night; the night that he had lost everyone he loved and everything he knew.

Alaric was good to him; he was a better father than his own had ever been and he pushed him to get up every day, to go to school, to keep his grades up, to keep living. He forced him to join a club at school so he wouldn't wallow at home in sorrow, which Tyler was equally annoyed and grateful for. The only club accepting members at the time he showed up to the school was the mock trial team, something Tyler found he was good at. His teacher was so impressed with his skills she suggested he become a lawyer.

Los Angeles was a huge, lonely city and Tyler wondered how he ever made it through without Jeremy or his friends. Most nights he had nightmares from Jeremy's tortured screams that left him shaking and crying for his lover but he learned to accept the fact that Jeremy was in a place better than he was. His lover was at peace and he didn't have to suffer anymore.

Alaric pushed him so hard through school he graduated salutatorian. He gave his speech to the parents and the faculty and staff drawing tears from a few people, he received his diploma and then it was over. He kissed the cross he wore around his neck and he said a prayer of thanks to God and Jeremy for getting him through it.

He made it to church when he could; some days he was up to it, some days he was too angry or upset with God to pay him a visit. But every time he went, he lit a candle for Jeremy. Over the years, he stopped blaming God for that night and accepted that it was not because he was being punished but because things just happen.

Two years into his undergraduate studies at University of California, Los Angeles, Caroline and Matt showed up at his door and Tyler was so surprised he burst into tears. They had been planning with Alaric for a year and a half for their one-way trip to the Golden State. A couple months later, Elena, Bonnie, Stefan and his brother Damon, much to everyone's surprise, bought a house in a small beach town fifteen minutes from where Tyler and Alaric lived.

The day after he turned 21, he had gotten up early and left for half a day leaving Alaric and the others to worry if he had finally had enough. He showed up around noon and Alaric, having paced a hole in the living room, demanded to know where he'd been. He hadn't said anything, he merely lifted up his shirt to reveal Jeremy's name tattooed right over his heart. Elena had burst into tears and hugged Tyler tightly, the same name on her right shoulder gleaming in all its glory.

He didn't think he would ever love again. Tyler thought that there was no way, after meeting his soul-mate and losing him, that he would ever be able to open his heart to another. However, he was proven wrong and all because of Damon Salvatore. Damon, whose charming attitude and odd sense of humor made Tyler feel alive in ways he didn't think he would ever feel again, Damon, who was there to hold him through the nightmares and flashbacks, Damon, who knew that Tyler would always love Jeremy and yet still wormed his way into his heart. Damon challenged him, pushed him to do more, to be better, to live the life Jeremy wanted him to live. With Damon supporting him, he re-opened Jeremy's case; Damon helped him and his team bring together the evidence needed to present the case before a judge. He would forever be grateful to Damon and their friends who did whatever needed to be done to bring Jeremy the justice he deserved.

Tyler's team; Rose, Anna, Luca, Sage, Zach and Henrik had all worked with him and Elijah, Chief of Police in Richmond, Virginia tirelessly, turning Jeremy's cold case into one worth bringing to light. The story had been in the news for weeks and became one of the most covered cases of the year. Tyler was asked to take the stand as the last of the witnesses and his testimony brought tears to everyone's eyes as he recounted the worst night of his life. He told them every detail, every horror, every agonizing moment his poor lover had suffered before he died, keeping his eyes on Damon all the while drawing strength in the way the man's gaze held love and comfort just for him. The jurors were quick to make a decision and the ten boys and one girl who managed to change him in one night were sent away for life.

The case also brought the mistreatment of gays and lesbians in the country to the attention of the nation. Tyler worked endlessly on countless petitions and laws to guarantee gays and lesbians had the same rights as same-sex couples. Having states finally start to accept gay marriage as valid was a result of that hard work. Tyler prayed that one day, gays and lesbians wouldn't be afraid to love in a country that was said to be free and were able to create that place where people didn't care who you loved.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

This trip had been a long time coming; he hadn't been to Mystic Fall since he ran away 21 years ago. He had been too afraid to face his past, to return to the town that had scarred him in ways he didn't think he would recover from. If he didn't have Damon by his side he probably wouldn't have got on the plane.

"You need to do this," he had said firmly. "You never got the chance to say good-bye. You never got closure."

Tyler was equally thankful as irritated that Damon bought them two, non-refundable tickets and had packed two bags, prepared to drive them to the airport after he picked Tyler up from work one day. He tried using his work as an excuse but his team had known about Damon's plans and re-scheduled his appointments and meeting to the following week.

"You deserve this Tyler," Rose had said softly as she held him in her arms. "You worked _so_ hard to bring his killers down; don't you think it's time to pay him a visit? To tell him what you've done for him?"

When the plane landed and they stepped foot in Richmond for the first time in over two decades Tyler had ran to the bathroom and threw up his lunch. He was shaking from head to toe and Damon brought over a wet paper towel to wipe off the sweat on his forehead.

"I—I can't do this Damon," he said shakily leaning against the toilet and bringing his knees to his chest, breathing harshly and on the verge of one of his panic attacks. A couple of men in the bathroom gave them weird looks but hurried on when Damon gave them harsh glares in return.

"Yes you can," he said gently. "There's nothing to be afraid of anymore, Ty. They're in prison and they're not coming out."

"It's not them I'm afraid of," he gasped out. "The memories…I can't—"

Damon brought him in close while massaging his neck soothingly, rocking back and forth slowly. He ran his fingers through Tyler's hair with his free hand and kissed his forehead.

"Just think about Jeremy," Damon said quietly. "Do it for him, Ty."

Tyler's breath hitched and he nodded slowly and Damon pressed a small kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Jenna's expecting us." He stood and pulled Tyler up with him, catching him when he suddenly threw his arms around his waist. The taller man pressed a kiss to the top of his forehead and Tyler pulled back with glossy eyes.

"Thank-you," he breathed. Damon just nodded before taking his hand and pulling him out of the bathroom.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Jenna had aged well; between the craziness of Mystic Falls and the death of her nephew she had managed only a few wrinkles and even fewer grey hairs. She shed a few tears when she saw Tyler and just held him in the doorway, scarcely believing she was looking upon the same boy from all those years ago. She directed them to the graveyard, knowing the reason they had flown all this way and declined their invite to come along. She had been there to talk to Jeremy at least twice a week for 21 years and she wanted Tyler to finally have his turn.

The drive was short and somber. Tyler felt beads of sweat sliding down his face and neck and when Damon parked the car he opened the door and doubled over dry-heaving. Damon got out the car and went around to the passenger's side, rubbing his back soothingly and gently took his face in his hands.

"You can do this, Tyler, there's nothing to be afraid of." He kissed the paling forehead tenderly.

Tyler gasped for breath but didn't reply. After a few moments he composed himself and got out the car, holding the flowers he bought from the store on the way over. Damon hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek, "Go on, I'll be back here," he said softly. Tyler nodded, not being able to get words past the lump that suddenly grew in his throat and slowly made his way to the area where Jenna said her nephew was buried.

He walked for about ten minutes before he found it. The tombstone was like every other one in the graveyard; grey, somber and not doing the person it represented justice. There were flowers all around Jeremy's grave, no doubt all from Jenna. He dropped to his knees and held a hand to the name engraved on the tombstone, his fingers sliding in the creases of the letters. He placed the flowers down carefully and sighed shakily.

"Hey Jere," he croaked out, one tear slipping down his cheek; he didn't bother to wipe it away. "I'm sorry I couldn't come to the funeral, you know…you know how bad things were then and…and everyone told me to run because that's what you wanted me to do, so I did." He sniffed, more tears slipping down his face. He had no idea it would be this hard.

"I miss you…I miss you every damn day. It was hard at first…I wanted to kill myself so many times just for a chance at seeing you again. But Alaric wouldn't let me near any sharp objects and he hid all the pills; I think he knew," he gave a little laugh. "He didn't give up on me; he pushed me to finish high-school and to go to college and law school. He kept me going through the whole thing."

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Birds flew above him, some of them chirping happily as they chased each other. "I got your case re-opened…one of the lawyers I work with came across it one day and she brought it to me and we were able to get the police to open the case again. We got them Jere; Avery and Amy and Jackson and all those guys are going away for life. It took time but…but they got what was coming to them. I made sure I got them for you, baby," he finished in a whisper.

Memories of Jeremy's smile assaulted him, his laughter ringing in his ears as clear as if it were next to him. "Everyone's moved out of Mystic Falls, except for my dad and Jenna. I think he's staying here until he dies honestly; he doesn't know I'm here and I don't think I want to see him. Caroline and Matt showed up when I was doing undergrad at UCLA and…I'm embarrassed to admit this but I cried when I saw them. I don't think I was ever so happy to see anyone," he laughed, feeling lighter the more he kept talking. "Elena, Bonnie, Stefan and Damon live in a beach town about fifteen minutes from me and Alaric so we see them every day. Everyone misses you a lot." He bit his lip at what he was going to say next.

"I'm sure you've seen what's been going on between me and Damon and…he's a good person Jere. I love him with all my heart but…he can never take your place. You'll always be my first love so that means you're special. You…you showed me how to live, showed me that there was so much more to life than I knew; you were the first to show me love and I'll always love you for that."

More tears spilled from his eyes but he didn't feel as sad as he did when he first got there. He felt like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders; he was happy he was finally doing this, finally saying good-bye to the boy he loved.

"It's been hard, being without you and for a while…I didn't think I was going to make it because you were my everything, you know? You still are; but everyone's been really supportive and they talk about you all the time, all the good and stupid stuff you did, like all the times we snuck out and all the times you did something dumb when you were drunk. Those were some of the most memorable times of my life. I'm definitely glad I did that," he laughed and traced his fingers over his name again.

Another deep breath. "I used to wonder where you went after you died, like if you were a ghost just lingering around here or if you went to Richmond to get some excitement. But I know you ended up in heaven; it's where all angels go. It took me a while not to blame God for everything that happened but now I just pray every day that you're safe, that you're not suffering and that you're happy."

His fingers paused on the J on the tombstone and he sighed sadly. "I love you Jeremy Gilbert. I'm _always_ going to love you. You mean the world to me and I will never forget how you changed my life. So thank you, for _everything,_ and I hope—" his breath hitched, "I _know_ I'll see you again someday."

He pressed his lips to the tombstone, tears splashing down his face and onto the soft grass below. He pressed his forehead to it for a few moments and said a silent prayer before standing. He left the flowers where they were and began walking back to the car; he paused and turned back to the tombstone. He felt as if someone was there with him the whole time, listening to him and he had a feeling he knew who it was.

He smiled, "I love you Jeremy." He felt a light wind caress his face and he closed his eyes, pretending it was Jeremy kissing him goodbye.

* * *

**Thank you all for taking time to read this story. If you would like for me to post or email you the alternate ending please let me know. My email is in my profile. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright kids, here is the alternate ending. Thank you for reviewing and reading the story, I know the original ending is very upsetting but not all stories can end happily :( anyways this one is the happier version (I'm sure you can guess why) but I feel it's not as effective as the original ending. If you don't want to re-read the chapter just skip down to where the alternate ending begins. You'll see it.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

The main perk of being kicked out of his home? He didn't have to sneak out anymore. After taking up residence at Matt's house, Tyler found that life was, actually, much simpler than when he was living under his father's roof. He could come and go as he pleased during and best of all, he could be with Jeremy freely behind closed doors. He was still scared his father would make good on his threat and drag Jeremy to The Square to receive punishment but that fear was often pushed aside when he held him in his arms at night.

He wondered if anyone in town knew that he was kicked out of his home for being queer but no one looked at him differently; his father probably wanted to keep the appearance that his family was picture perfect. It wouldn't do for the pastor of the town to have a homosexual son.

He sighed as he stared up at the ceiling of Matt's bedroom; Matt had taken his parents old room and given his to Tyler. Jeremy moaned softly and snuggled into him more. He was glad Matt had no problem with their relationship and didn't mind if Jeremy shared his bed.

"What're you thinkin' about?" he mumbled sleepily bringing a hand to caress Tyler's face. He caught the hand and kissed his palm. "Just stuff."

Jeremy hummed and brought his lips to Tyler's neck, kissing the spot before sucking gently. Tyler let out a little noise before turning his head to Jeremy, catching his lips in a tender kiss.

He wondered how long this bliss would last. All good things must come to an end; it wouldn't be long before something happened to pop this bubble of happiness he was surrounded in.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"You're lucky you're not at home anymore; Dad's become unbearable. He wants to keep me away from you, said he doesn't want me to become corrupted too…any more than I already am, anyway," Caroline told him as she washed her hands and check the door to see if anyone was coming. Tyler sighed and leaned his head against the tiled, bathroom wall of the boy's bathroom; Caroline had seen him walk in and she followed; the only place she felt she could really speak with her brother.

"Maybe you should come live with Matt."

"I would love to, except he's already said if I leave to go live with you and Matt he'll have me taken to The Square. I'm sure he won't have me flogged but he'll do something just as bad. Now he talks about getting a mob to take Jeremy there."

He stared at her, "He wouldn't. It would look bad if the preacher was the one dragging people out to get punished in front of everyone."

"Not if everyone's for it." She turned to him, biting her lip. "I'm scared for both of you…I think you'll need to leave to avoid punishment. Especially if a mob is involved; things never go well with more people involved."

"We don't have any money," Tyler said forlornly. He had been thinking for some time now that they needed to get out of town. People would find out about them eventually and all hell would break loose. "We would have nowhere to go and we'd have to live on the streets and…do stuff for food," he shuddered at the thought of him and Jeremy possibly having to sell their bodies just to survive.

She looked thoughtful. "I can get you some money. Elena and Jenna might have some saved, I'm sure they've been preparing for this for a while. Stefan might be able to get some from his brother but he doesn't know how Damon feels about gays."

"Where are you going to get money? Dad won't give you money to help his gay son."

"Who said I was going to ask?" she winked mischievously and he laughed.

"No, Caroline. You know how much trouble you'll be in if you get caught? The punishment for stealing is losing your hand; I don't think you'd want that."

"Hey, I haven't been caught sneaking out yet so why would I be caught for this? It's just a one-time thing…for now," she picked up her bag and flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "Don't worry about it Tyler, I'll take care of it. Just keep a low profile and stay out of Dad's sight so he doesn't kill you."

He chuckled, "Alright Care-bear." She smiled and walked to the door opening it cautiously pausing for a minute or two for any passerby's. When she deemed it safe she threw Tyler another smile before slipping out and going back to class.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

He smiled across the hall at Jeremy who was smiling back. He was beginning not to care who could have seen them, he was tired of hiding. The threat of The Square was a little pinprick in the back of his mind but it wasn't painful enough to make him wary of his actions right now.

"Lockwood!" a heavy hand clapped his back and Tyler's smile faltered but didn't disappear as Avery, Jackson, and Terry surrounded him. "Where you been man? We never see you except here now. Your old man let you get out of going to mass every Sunday now?"

Tyler blinked, caught off-guard by the statement, "Uh—n-no I still go I just don't sit in the same spot."

"Or are you ditching to go to Richmond?" Avery asked with a wide grin. It was no secret that he loved the city, much to the disapproval of his parents. "I always knew you weren't as good as you made yourself look Lockwood."

Tyler shook his head and closed his locker, "Seriously, I'm not going to Richmond. My dad would kill me if I did."

"You should come out with us sometime Lockwood. You'd have fun out there," Jackson leaned against the lockers tossing a football in the air. "They've got some hot chicks out there and they're DTF all the _time_." Avery laughed and pounded his fist. Tyler resisted the urge to roll his eyes at him; Jackson was a good actor.

"Yeah we'll see…you know how strict my dad is," he said with fake melancholy.

"Well you've snuck out before haven't you? You think we can go during the day? My parents would lock me in my room if they knew I was going out there."

"You guys go out there at night?" Tyler asked starting to feel a slight panic. They hadn't seen Avery and the guys out there before and it was a big city; the probability that their group would actually see his teammates were slim.

"Don't look so scared Lockwood, it's not as bad as it sounds," Terry chortled at his expression. "Ain't nothin' bad gonna happen to you out there as long as you know where you're going."

"And who you're with," Avery added. "So you in?"

"Uh—" he looks past the three burly boys for any sign of Jeremy but he's gone; probably to avoid a fight and to avoid Tyler blowing his cover by hopping in to stop it. "Yeah, maybe."

"Alright!" Avery clapped him on the back as the bell rang, "See you at practice, dude."

Tyler nodded absently and closed his locker. He passed by the bathroom on his way to math and peeked inside for any sign of his boyfriend, disappointed when no one was in there. He sighed; maybe Mr. Saltzman would give him a pass and let him ditch for the rest of the day.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Weeks flew by; Tyler and Matt were happy being roommates, Tyler and Jeremy were happy together and everyone was excited that the holidays were coming up. Tyler managed to get a job, courtesy of Alaric, at the local grocery store, which made people look at him questioningly but he paid him no mind. Sometimes he would come face to face with his father and the man would pretend as if he didn't exist. This hurt Tyler at first but he gradually accepted that this was how things were.

Caroline had steadily been feeding him money whenever she managed to steal some. He had been saving up mostly everything he earned, only using money for food and the times they went out into the city. Caroline had dropped off the rest of his stuff he couldn't fit in his bag on her way out to the city with the others when he and Jeremy opted to stay behind to have some alone time. The memory of that night would stay with him forever; the moonlight had given Jeremy's skin and ethereal glow and his brown eyes could see deep into Tyler's soul as they made love all night long. As Tyler looked into Jeremy's eyes that night he knew he found the one. There would be no other for him, no one who could ever make him feel the way Jeremy did.

Weeks turned into months and soon it was spring break and the Easter season. Everyone was more than happy with the break from school and getting to spend time with their friends. People had started to notice that Tyler sat in a different section of the church from his father and Caroline, something that Tyler didn't have to really feel the need to explain but Preacher Lockwood hated to be questioned about the matter. After church the Sunday before Easter he approached Tyler and brought him to the side, catching the boy off guard.

"How—how have you been?" he asked gruffly. Tyler blinked, unsure as to how to reply.

"I…I've been fine."

"Are you still…with that faggot?"

Tyler felt anger well up inside him. "His name is Jeremy."

"I don't care." His father snapped and gripped his arm tighter. "You will sit with me and your sister at mass, you will quit your job at the grocery store and you will move back into your room. We can deal with your…indecency when you come home."

Tyler laughed harshly and shook his head. "What's the matter, _Preacher Lockwood?_ The questions becoming too much for you?"

"Stop Tyler!" he hissed, looking around to see if anyone was listening. "If you don't want your…_lover_ to be dragged to The Square and burned at the stake, you'll do as I say!"

Tyler's eyes widened involuntarily. "You wouldn't."

His father's hard stare was more than enough answer for him. "You will end this…thing you have going with him and you will be home by the end of the day." He walked off leaving Tyler stunned behind him.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The blissfulness from the past couple of months was gone as Tyler readjusted to life at his house. His father had taken to locking his door and window at night so he couldn't sneak off to see Jeremy; he had more people, even teachers, checking in on him to see where he was going and who he was going with. Even the principal had called him into his office a couple of times to ask how he was doing. The only teacher who seemed to be on his side was Mr. Saltzman who now had to be extra careful about sneaking Tyler into his office to see Jeremy.

One day Caroline had pulled Tyler aside and shoved something metal into his hand. His eyes widened as he stared at the key that locked every door in their house. "How did you…?"

"Got a copy made; made one for myself too. It was easier to grab the keys than the money." She smiled cheekily, "Now you can come out with us again!"

"Caroline…you're amazing." The awe in his voice was clear and she laughed, kissing him on the cheek.

"You know I'm rooting for you and Jeremy, we all are. Oh by the way, he's waiting for you at your spot…said you would know what he meant by that."

He nodded, "Thanks Care-bear."

"That's' so cute, you guys have a special spot! So romantic," she sighed dreamily and he laughed, ruffling her hair.

"I'll see you at home." He shook his head as she walked off to class. Caroline and the girls thought Tyler and Jeremy's relationship was the most romantic thing since The Notebook.

He looked around for any sign of anyone in the hallway before slipping around to the back entrance of the school, not noticing the figure that had started following him.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Jackson watched Tyler walk through the back entrance of the school from his place in the doorway of the bathroom and wondered, not for the first time, where the hell he was sneaking off to. Preacher Lockwood had asked him and a couple other guys to keep an eye on him but he didn't say why. Now he figured would be the time to figure that out. He stealthily followed Lockwood through the back entrance and saw he was already across the parking lot and halfway through the field. He hurried after him, making sure to stay far behind him as well. When he got across the field, Tyler had disappeared and Jackson cursed silently. He was about to turn back around when he heard laughter and rustling sounds somewhere to his far left. He turned back around and ventured into the thick bushes, listening for the laughter or voices. A voice spoke, one he recognized and he frowned; _what the hell is Jeremy doing out here?_

He came to a thick, wooded area and peaked through the tall bushes. He saw Jeremy smiling and nodding before laughing again. Jackson frowned; who was Jeremy talking to? His question was answered seconds later when he saw Jeremy lean down to kiss someone, he pulled away…and Tyler was smiling at him.

Jackson's eyes nearly popped out of his head; since when was the preacher's son a queer? Since when were he and Jeremy together? Was _this_ the reason Jeremy broke it off with him? He scowled and moved to the right a bit where there was a better opening in the brush. He got a clear view, perhaps too clear a view, of what was going on.

He couldn't deny that the moans Jeremy was making as Tyler sucked on his throat were turning him on. _God_, Jeremy was so beautiful it was sinful. No man or boy had the right to look so seductive and pure all at once. Tyler's shirt came off, as did Jeremy's and he laid Jeremy down gently, kissing his way down his body as the pale boy writhed and moaned beneath his touch. The hardness in Jackson's jeans was killing him; his hand steadily crept past his jeans and boxers and gripped his manhood as he watched Jeremy arch his back and cry out when Lockwood removed his pants and took him into his mouth.

"Faggots," he growled; his eyes were full of lust and his hand moved faster as he imagined Jeremy moaning _his _name instead of—

"Ty!" Jeremy's voice was wanton and needy. He gasped and he moaned as Tyler worked his fingers into him. Jackson squeezed the base of his heavy cock; he wanted to watch the whole show.

Tyler slid back up Jeremy's body and whispered something Jackson couldn't hear. Jeremy gave him that heart-stopping smile and leaned up to meet halfway for a kiss. Jackson felt his chest tighten a little before the lust was back. Tyler pushed in to the hilt and Jeremy moaned and threw his head back. He wrapped a pale leg around Lockwood's calves and met each of his thrusts. They moaned in unison; Lockwood's were low and deep and Jeremy's were higher and more like sighs as the preacher's son rolled his hips in a steady movement. Pale hands were alternating between trailing down a tan back and gripping his shoulders tightly. Every now and then their lips would meet and Jackson couldn't help but wish that he had taken the time to make love to Jeremy like Lockwood was doing instead of hammering into him like a jack-rabbit every time. He never got to see this side of Jeremy; this side of him that was so expressive and blissful and crying out at every touch, sighing into every kiss.

Jeremy wrapped his legs around Lockwood's waist and flipped them so he was straddling the other male. Jackson grew impossibly harder as Jeremy started riding, their moans resuming. After a while Lockwood sat up and kissed him deeply before laying Jeremy on his back once more, keeping one leg on his shoulder and kissing down to his knee before going in for the finish. Jeremy cried out in pure pleasure; Jackson entertained the idea that he came at the same time as his ex-lover. Tyler thrust in one more time before he gave a loud, primal growl and dropped down onto the sweaty boy beneath him.

Jackson watched them for a few more moments, his cock limp and soft in his hands. He watched how Jeremy ran a hand through Lockwood's hair, how the boy made a low purr from his spot on Jeremy's chest, how he raised his head and kissed Jeremy so tenderly as if he would break, cupping his cheek lovingly.

Jackson zipped his pants and wiped his hand on them; he stepped back into the open field carefully, holding his breath until he was able to sprint across the field and back to the street.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The whistle blew and the players started their suicides, running back and forth for about 15 minutes before hitting the showers. Tyler shrugged out of his sweaty uniform and slipped underneath the showers. It was funny, he had thought no long after he and Jeremy had started messing around, that no other boy seemed to garner his attention except for Jeremy. He had no desire to look at any of his teammates and he wasn't turned on by any of them nor was he turned on by any girls. He had seen a few pretty ones like Vicky and he admired their beauty but that's as far as it went. Only Jeremy seemed to evoke any arousal from him.

"Tyler," Jackson nodded from his right. He nodded back. "What's going on Jackson?"

"Nothing much…just saw the weirdest thing today."

"Oh?" Tyler wasn't all that interested in what Jackson had seen.

"Yeah. I went out in the field today, around that wooded area and I came across something…interesting."

Tyler swore he felt his heart stop. He resisted the urge to look at Jackson because he knew the fear would show on his face. He kept his head tipped upwards, letting the water fall on him. "What did you see?"

"I think you know what I saw Lockwood." Jackson's voice got lower, more menacing. "So how long have you been a cocksucker, hm? How long has that fag been riding your dick?"

"Obviously longer than yours," Tyler hissed back. Jackson leaned back, appalled.

"You little shit; your daddy would be more than happy to drag you and your fairy queen off to The Square if I told him about you!"

"I'll have him drag you with us since you're one of them." Tyler's eyes were dark with rage. "Don't ever threaten me or Jeremy again or I'll make sure everyone knows the truth about you."

Jackson laughed harshly. "I'm not a fucking fag. No one would believe you anyways, you know how many girls I've fucked?" He sneered, "I'm going to get a mob together and we're gonna take you both to The Square and _no_ _one_ is gonna help you. Watch your back, Lockwood." He turned off his shower and walked away. Tyler watched him go, his rage turning into full-blown panic and fear.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Tyler waited anxiously for days for the supposed mob that Jackson said he was going to gather to drag him and Jeremy off but no one had come yet. After a week and a half he began to relax a little, thinking that Jackson was all talk.

Thursday had started out as normally as any other day with Tyler wishing to get out of math and ditch the rest of the day until practice. He and Matt were at their usual spot for lunch when Stefan stopped at their table. "You need to come, now," he looked at Tyler urgently.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Jeremy; they're taking him to The Square."

Tyler's heart sank into his stomach and he hopped up from the table, ignoring Matt's call to wait and he took off in the direction of The Square. Sure enough he came across a large mob of people, screams and yells in the air as some boys from the football team pulled at someone who was struggling to break free. Teachers, parents, store-owners were all gathered around the platform, waiting in anticipation as Jeremy was dragged and placed over a table, his arms being held down by two boys, his legs being held down by two more. As Tyler got closer, he saw Elena and Jenna fighting and shrieking against the police officers who were restraining them, Caroline and Bonnie were being blocked by other students and not being let through. Tyler watched the scene with morbid fascination; how people could find entertainment in someone else's suffering was beyond him.

His attention snapped back to Jeremy when he heard him cry out as his shirt was ripped in half, presenting his bare back to his punisher. He quickly shoved his way through the crowd of people, desperate to get up to the platform. He didn't care if his cover was blown, he wouldn't let Jeremy suffer like this. He had just made it to the front when everyone quieted down and his father walked onto the platform. He looked at Jeremy with disdain before turning to the crowd.

"Jeremy Gilbert has gone against one of God's sacred laws and therefore, the laws of this town. What do you have to say for yourself?" he turned to him, the disgust clear in his voice.

Tyler held his breath, praying that Jeremy didn't say anything to earn him more lashes but Jeremy looked at him defiantly and didn't say a word.

"Nothing in your defense? So you don't deny that you are a homosexual with impure and corrupt tendencies and thoughts?"

_Don't say anything, don't say anything._ Tyler chanted this mantra in his head as he surveyed the easiest way to get to Jeremy.

"Love is never wrong," Jeremy spat. "God would never punish me for loving someone, boy or girl."

"But God _did_ punish those in Sodom and Gomorrah," Preacher Lockwood bent down and whispered something the crowd couldn't hear in Jeremy's ear while making the sign of the cross on his forehead. He stood up and Klaus Mickelson, Chief of Police in Mystic Falls stepped in his place. He grinned sadistically. "I think 40 lashes should do it."

Tyler's heart leapt in his throat, Elena and Jenna shrieked louder than before, pleading with the police or anyone who would listen. Tyler made to hop onto the platform but was grabbed by two pairs of hands. He struggled, "Let me go!"

"Tyler, he doesn't want you involved!" Matt pleaded with him. Stefan had such a tight grip on his shirt the only way to break free would be to rip it.

There was a loud crack and a cry of pain as the flogging began. Tyler struggled harder against his friends. "Jeremy!"

"Get him out of here," Matt told Stefan. He nodded and started pulling Tyler backwards. The lean football player pulled as hard as he could and managed to break of Stefan's hold, the back of his shirt tearing slightly. He darted onto the platform, nearly knocking over his surprised father and threw himself in the way of the whip, which didn't stop in time and struck him across the neck with a loud crack. The boisterous crowd immediately went silent as Tyler threw himself over Jeremy, feeling the boy's tremors and hearing his quiet sobs of pain. His neck stung as the sweat rolled down making the sting from the cut nearly unbearable.

"Wh—what're you doing?" Jeremy whispered shakily.

"Tyler! What in God's name do you think you're doing?" his father hissed furiously bending down.

Tyler didn't reply; there was heavy whispering in the crowd but he didn't dare remove himself from his place on top of Jeremy. He didn't look at his father's face, for he knew the rage would be evident. More whispers passes through the shocked crowd as someone else stepped onto the platform. Tyler raised his head and saw a man with dark hair and sharp, light-blue eyes walking towards them. For a moment, Tyler thought the man would rip him away from Jeremy and let them resume his punishment but he walked to Chief Klaus, his mouth drawn thin but on the verge of smirking.

"Should I call Elijah? You know he won't hesitate to take you all in for cruel and unusual punishment, maybe even attempted murder."

Klaus gave him a hard glare and muttered something before nodding to the young man who was delivering Jeremy his punishment. Tyler heard a groan before he sighed, "Let him up."

Tyler was yanked from his spot and thrown into the dark-haired man who steadied him. The four holding Jeremy down let him go and he was yanked up viciously and thrown towards the dark-haired man as well. Tyler caught him easily and discretely kissed his neck before throwing his arm around him. The dark-haired man did the same and they led him off the platform, people parting for them like the Red Sea. Tyler could feel his father's lethal stare on his back but he didn't turn to face the man as he followed the dark-haired man's lead.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"What the hell were you thinking Tyler? Now everyone knows about you and me! How do you think they are going to feel now that they know the preacher's son is friends with the town's outcast faggot?"

"Don't use that word," Tyler snapped. "And I told you Jeremy, I don't _care_! I wasn't going to just stand there and do nothing!"

"That would have been better than this! You're going to be next! They'll take you to the square and do worse—maybe burn you!"

"Let them do it!" He grabbed Jeremy's face in his hands. "I would do it again if it meant it got you out of 40 lashes. I would do _anything_ to keep them from hurting you."

Jeremy huffed and tried to pout but took on a softer look when his eyes fell on the cut on his neck. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to it, smiling at the shiver that went through Tyler. "You're reckless. What you did was stupid."

In response, he kissed Jeremy's temple, holding him tightly. Jeremy was right; his father was probably out to give _him_ 40 lashes now. He didn't care as much as he should've, not when Jeremy was safe and, for the most part, unhurt in his arms.

"Thank God for Damon though. If he hadn't gone up there, they would've flogged you too." Jeremy ran a hand gently through his hair and Tyler moaned lightly at the touch. "I couldn't stand it if you were hurt."

There was a knock on the door and Elena and Matt walked in. She gazed at them through her warm, red eyes, "Are you two alright? How's your back, Jere?"

"It'll heal," he sighed and buried his head more into Tyler's shoulder.

She nodded and turned to Tyler, "What the hell were you thinking? You're going to be in so much trouble…with everyone."

He sighed, "I know. Nothing I can do about it now."

She bent and kissed his cheek, "Thank-you. You saved him." He smiled and nodded as she walked out the door. Matt continued to stare at him and he sighed again. Jeremy looked between them before murmuring something about water and heading out the room, closing the door softly.

Matt sighed heavily and leaned against the door, "Your father is going to kill you."

"I know."

"And you're okay with that? How the hell are you so calm right now Tyler?"

"What do you want me to say? That I feel like I'm going to be sick because of this? Well I do!" Tyler finally shouted. "I practically outed myself in front of all the people hell-bent on killing my boyfriend, my father is probably going to beat the hell out of me when I go home, if I ever, and I'll more than likely be dragged to The Square tomorrow to get lashes of my own! So yeah, I'm calm right now because I don't want to worry anyone, especially Jeremy, but I don't know what's about to happen and it scares the shit out of me!" He put his head in his hands, his words making him realize the enormity of the situation. For all he knew, he could be killed tomorrow during football practice. His heart sank; his teammates were probably thinking of ways to destroy him right now.

The bed dipped as Matt sat next to him and dropped a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know how you did it but being up there…that took some serious balls man. I was so scared for you—for both of you." He sighed again. "You really love him." It wasn't a question.

Tyler nodded; what scared him more than anything that just happened was the fact that he would, willingly, do it again to save Jeremy. He really would do anything for him.

"It's going to be fine…I mean it probably won't and it'll get ugly but I've still got your back man. I'm not gonna ditch you because you want to be with him. Neither will Stefan and even his brother has your back."

Tyler lifted his head and gave him a small smile, "Thanks man. That means a lot."

Matt nodded and in a rare display of affection between the two best friends he gave him a one-armed hug, one Tyler was surprised to receive but he returned it nonetheless, feeling a bit better knowing there were still people who wouldn't want him to burn.

There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal a pale-faced, scared Caroline. "Dad's here, he's looking for you."

Tyler immediately started. "Where's Jeremy?"

"In Matt's room with Elena. He…I don't think I've ever seen him so angry Tyler," she whispered fearfully. He gulped and hugged her.

"It'll be okay Care-bear. Everything's gonna be fine. You staying here?"

She looked at Matt once before shaking her head, "He wants both of us home."

He nodded, resigned to his fate and gave Matt another look before walking out to meet his father's wrath. The man looked stony faced and serious as usual but Tyler could see the clear fury in his eyes.

"Get in the car, we're going home." He walked out the door without looking to see if they were following him. Tyler pressed his lips together before grabbing his sister's hand and following him. He turned around when he heard a door open and saw Jeremy staring at him, fear sketched on his face. Tyler tried to smile reassuringly but it came out as a grimace; he wished he could've said good-bye. He didn't know if he would see Jeremy again.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The moment the front door shut, Tyler knew he was in for hell. Preacher Lockwood backhanded him twice, the second one making him fly into the wall of the kitchen and hit his head hard. He could hear Caroline screaming and his father yelling back before the sound of skin slapping skin ended it. He blinked from where he was and shrunk back in fear as his father picked him up by the collar of his green shirt and shook him while speaking, "What the hell is wrong with you, you disobedient, ignorant child? Do you have no morals or shame? The whole town is talking about your affair with that worthless piece of trash you claim to love and now they're wondering if they should flog you too!"

"Then why don't you let them! You obviously think I deserve it!" Tyler shouted back, his head throbbing. "You've always hated me, you've always thought I was worthless, so go ahead, let them flog me, let them see what you would allow to happen to your own children all in the name of God!"

His father threw him into the wall in rage, "You disgust me! I don't know what that boy could see in you because you're pathetic." He gave Tyler a scornful stare before marching to the front door and slamming it as he left. Tyler slumped against the wall; he could hear Caroline's wailing and he figured he should go check on her but he was too tired to move. He closed his eyes and drifted into darkness.

He awoke sometime later when he heard the front door opening. Caroline must have fallen asleep because he couldn't hear her cries anymore. Footsteps were coming closer to him and he thought maybe he should just pretend to be asleep. Something was placed on the table and the preacher was muttering things under his breath. He opened his eyes blearily; his father was reaching into a brown paper bag and he pulled out a syringe before pulling out a bottle and moving to the counter by the sink. Tyler's heart pounded; was his father planning to kill him and Caroline? Had he had enough of them being disobedient and he was going to end them? He began to move, very slowly, towards the hallway; all he needed was to get into the living room to wake Caroline and they could get the hell out of there.

His father turned and looked him straight in the eye, the syringe between his thumb and index finger, "Are you alright, son?"

Tyler didn't answer, watching him warily. His father went back to what he was doing and sighed, "You don't see it but I only want what's best for you and your sister. I know you don't understand that now but when the time comes, you'll be grateful to me for doing all that I'm doing." He flicked the syringe gently and walked to Tyler. Tyler made a noise of protest and backed away but his father caught his shirt and pulled him closer.

"N—No, don't!" he pleaded just as the needle sunk into his arm. He stared at it in terror before looking at his father. "Are you—what did you do?"

"This is for your own good, Tyler," his father said solemnly. Tyler shook his head and called for Caroline. His limbs were starting to feel heavy and his eyelids were beginning to droop. He sagged against the wall once more, darkness taking over. His last thought was he hoped Caroline was able to get away.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The first thing he became aware of was someone muttering nonsensical things and the creaking of floorboards. His mouth was dry and his lips were chapped as if he hadn't drunk water in days. His eyelids still felt a little heavy but he was becoming more and more alert. He shook his head and made to bring a hand to his eyes when he realized he couldn't move at all. He tried again; there was something tying him down. He furrowed his brow in confusion; what the hell was going on?

The muttering was back and a candle was lit, followed by another and another until the room was bathed in a soft, yellow glow. Tyler blinked once more and opened his eyes all the way. He was in the attic, that much he could tell, and someone had taken time to clean it recently because they usually threw things they didn't want in this vacant space. It was full of stuff that had belonged to his mother.

He saw his father walk by and he tried to stand when he realized he was tied to a chair. He shifted in the hopes the ropes would give but they didn't move in the slightest; his eyes widened in fear as he looked around the room and realized it looked to be set up as some form of ritual. His head turned to see his father standing in the doorway, dressed in black, preacher robes watching him with an eerie expression that made him shrink in fear.

"What is this? What're you going to do to me?" he asked fearfully. His father didn't answer immediately and Tyler thought he might have been possessed.

"It's a shame your sister ran off. I wanted to help her but I guess she has chosen to follow Satan. But perhaps she'll change her mind."

Tyler's head spun. "What are you talking about?"

"I think you still have a chance to be saved, to be back in God's favor. You just need to be rid of the negative influences inside of you and outside."

Tyler shook his head; he didn't like how that sounded. "Untie me Dad. I don't know what the hell you're doing but it's not funny."

The preacher said nothing as he came around to Tyler holding a bowl. He dipped his hand in and flicked the water over Tyler, saying prayers. Water got into his eyes as his father continued to pray and fling water on him and he tried breaking free once more. There was no way he could live here anymore, he had to get out.

"You best start praying for that Gilbert boy; he's set to burn at ten tonight."

Tyler froze. "Wh-What?"

"He must pay for his sins. He's corrupted many young males in this town and he needs to be stopped before he corrupts anymore."

If Tyler hadn't known any better, he would have laughed at the ridiculousness of his father's words. His struggle with the ropes increased tenfold. "No! Don't you dare touch him!"

"He's corrupted you, leading you to believe that he loves you when all he wants is to lead you off the path of righteousness! But you can be saved, Tyler," he muttered as he sprinkled more holy water onto him; Tyler let out a sound of distress. "You've been led astray but I can help you find your way back to God."

"You can't do this Dad!" he cried, trying desperately to get free. "Don't hurt him!

"I'll do what needs to be done to keep you in God's favor!" he snapped. "That boy is a lost cause but you're not. He needs to pay for his sins."

"By burning him?" Tyler exclaimed. "How is burning him going to help _anything_?"

"It's God's will," his father said solemnly. "We must purge this town of all evils, starting with him."

Tyler let out a desperate sob as he struggled against the ropes in vain. "I love him!" he choked out, heart beating madly in his chest. "Please, _please Dad,_ don't do this!"

All the screaming in the world wouldn't have helped him at this point; he knew that Jeremy's life was forfeit to his father but still…he thought there might have been some hope. Maybe God truly did hate gays; maybe they had really broken his sacred laws and now they were paying the price, Jeremy with his life and Tyler with the knowledge that he sentenced him to die.

The phone rang and his father left to answer it from the kitchen. Tyler fought against the ropes but it was no use; his father had ensured Tyler couldn't run off to warn Jeremy of the danger he was in. Preacher Lockwood entered again after a few moments.

"It's time," his father said coldly and Tyler whimpered as he tripled his efforts at breaking free. His father made to leave but turned to his struggling son once more, "Perhaps this will be a lesson learned to you not to defy God's Law again, boy. You're lucky you're not joining him and that He still has hope for you."

Tyler looked at him through watery eyes and watched as his father shut the door and locked it with the key, confirming he wouldn't be leaving to warn his lover of the tragedy to follow. He collapsed against the chair in tears, feeling hopeless. Jeremy was going to die all because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Because he was tired of trying to hide his feelings for someone he was so in love with he couldn't think straight.

"Jeremy," he croaked. He was dizzy; he kept seeing the younger boy's face in his head, laughing and smiling, seeing the faces he made when Tyler made love to him, when he was telling Tyler how much he meant to him.

The sound of a car screeching to a halt sounded loudly outside his house. There was a rustling noise and voices he recognized. He took up wiggling to free himself again, pausing as he heard the unmistakable sound of someone scaling the window, having heard Caroline doing it so many times and he doing it a lot recently to see Jeremy. He'd never been happier to see the girl who popped her head through the window.

"Elena?" he whispered in surprise as she hoisted herself through the window. She ran to him and started untying the ropes, "How did you—?"

"Jeremy said you were in trouble. Asked him how he knew but he wouldn't tell me. Who the hell tied these?" she said frantically as she reached a large knot. She stopped and pulled out a knife, grinning, "Lucky for you Stefan taught me to cut with a knife."

"They're going to burn him in The Square," Tyler felt more tears come to his eyes at the thought. "They're going to kill him if he doesn't run, Elena."

"I know," she pulled the newly cut ropes off. "Jenna and I tried to get him to leave but he won't go without you."

"He can't—it's too late for me! He can still be free if he goes now!" Tyler shook off the rest of the ropes and thanked Elena quickly before rushing to the window. He saw Stefan and Matt waiting and he sent a prayer of gratefulness to God for giving him such good friends.

"We're getting you—both of you—out tonight. Alaric is going to help us," she said and he turned to her.

"Where will we go?"

"You guys are going to California; no one's going to look for you there, too many people."

"I can't leave Caroline," Tyler said thinking about his sister. "I can't let her live with him alone."

"Then we'll take care of her; now help me pick the lock, yeah?" she was already kneeling and inserting the knife into the keyhole. Tyler watched her for a few moments as she wiggled it and the door clicked. Elena grinned at her handiwork before opening it all the way and checking to see if the coast was clear. "Go get everything you can carry and get downstairs as fast as you can. The mob is probably halfway to my house by now."

Tyler nodded and ran to his room, packing his bags for the second and final time. He didn't have time to stop in nostalgia for the room he grew up in, where he and Caroline would spend countless hours talking about life and love and God and everything they wanted to see. He felt a pang in his heart as he thought about his younger sister; he would miss her dearly but staying here meant certain death for Jeremy and eventually him. He hoped she would understand.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox**

Matt sped back to the Gilbert's house in record timing. Tyler was out of the car before it even stopped and he sprinted to the door. He threw it open and ran up the stairs, bursting into Jeremy's room. Jeremy cried out in relief and Tyler hugged him tightly.

"You shouldn't have come," he whispered frantically. "I don't want them to take you too."

"Fuck that, no one's taking you anywhere," Tyler snarled vehemently. "They have to kill me before they get you."

Jeremy cupped his face, love and fear in his expression, "Oh, Tyler," he whispered and leaned forward, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, holding him tightly as if he never meant to let him go. Tyler broke away after a few moments and kissed each cheek and pressed their foreheads together.

"No one's taking you from me, I swear," he whispered as he hugged the teen tightly to him. Suddenly there were yells and screams outside and Tyler's heart sank as he saw at least thirty people hopping out of cars outside of the Gilbert's house.

"Jeremy!" Elena shrieked and the two fled down the stairs, Jeremy whimpering when someone knocked on the door.

"You have to go!" Jenna cried and she ushered them to the back door in the kitchen. The knock came again, along with, "Get out here faggot! Don't make us break down the door!"

"Go! Now!" Elena cried and Jeremy held his sister's gaze for another second before running out the door with Tyler. As soon as they started for the field the door was broken down.

"There they go!" someone cried. Tyler ran twice as fast as before, gripping Jeremy's hand tightly. He turned behind them and saw at least ten people after them.

"Get the faggots! Get the faggots!" the mob chanted and they sprinted harder. Tyler suddenly went crashing down, yelling in pain as his ankle seared; he had slipped on a rock and twisted it.

"Ty!" Jeremy stopped immediately and dropped down next to him.

"Go! You have to hide!" Tyler cried frantically, shoving him away. His heart pounded as they came closer and Jeremy was still next to him.

"I'm not leaving you!" Jeremy grabbed his face in his hands. "I won't let them hurt you because of me."

The mob was walking now that they were a few feet away. Tyler pushed at Jeremy arms, "Please Jeremy, I don't want you getting hurt!"

"Not without you," he whispered and he kissed the top of Tyler's head. Tyler stared wide-eyed as the mob surrounded them. He held Jeremy's arms around him tightly.

"Well lookey here boys! We got us a couple of fairy queens!" the boys laughed. Tyler recognized most of them from the football team, the others people he'd seen in his classes and school. His heart was beating madly in his chest and he wondered if he and Jeremy would make it out alive.

"So should we take them right to The Square? Or should we have a little fun first?" Avery sneered at them.

In response two boys grabbed Jeremy and yanked him backwards. He cried out and Tyler protested immediately. "Don't hurt him!"

Three boys were on Jeremy now and he tried his best to fight them off but as usual he was out numbered. They delivered hit after hit, punch after punch to his face, his chest, and anywhere they could reach. Tyler made to help him but was tackled by two more boys. He fought as best he could but they were twice his size. He winced as one of them broke his nose and another fist landed right on his left eye. One of them grabbed his twisted ankle and he cried out in pain. He kicked his good leg as hard as he could, catching one of them in the groin and the boy yelled in pain, doubling over. He turned around and started for Jeremy when two more boys grabbed him in the fallen one's stead and restrained him.

"Jeremy!" Tyler cried as he watched three, four boys hold him down. He could see Jeremy being shoved to the ground, a knife to his throat. Tyler's heart leapt in his chest; would they kill him?

"You don't deserve to live, sodomite," Avery hissed pressing the knife closer, making a thin line of blood across the fair skin. Tyler cried out again in protest and fear before a knee was delivered to his stomach. He grunted in pain, hand reached out towards Jeremy, wishing to grab him and take him out of this nightmare. Why couldn't people just leave them to love each other in peace?

"Bring Lockwood over here, I want him to see this," Avery smirked as he was dragged across the ground and forced to look upon the bloody face of his beloved. His shirt was ripped and torn and his jeans were dirt-stained and bloody. Jeremy looked back at him and what Tyler saw made him want to break down; Jeremy's eyes held fear but no remorse for his actions. They held love and acceptance; an acceptance for the punishment he knew was coming and love for Tyler, despite everything that had happened and would happen. He didn't regret loving Tyler though it would probably cost him his life.

Tyler felt his head yanked back and he was forced to his knees as the four held him in place for whatever Avery had planned. He screamed in frustration as he struggled with the boys on either side of him holding him down, Jeremy vulnerable in front of him pumping his adrenaline much more than the crowd of a football game.

"You hear your boyfriend begging for you, Jeremy?" Jackson taunted. Jeremy, to his credit, held his glare levelly. "You hear that pretty begging all for you?"

"He doesn't need to be a part of this," Jeremy snarled and if it weren't for the current situation, Tyler would have been surprised by the tone. "Let him go."

"Hmm…nahh, I think I want Lockwood to suffer just a little bit." Jackson's predatory smile gleamed in the moonlight. He unbuckled Jeremy's pants and shoved them down, reaching for Jeremy's member and he couldn't stop the gasp that escaped him. Tyler felt his tears starting to fall and he struggled harder.

"Leave him alone!" he shouted.

Someone punched him and his head swung to the side. He could hear Jeremy yelling for them not to touch him and he would have laughed at the craziness of the situation if he wasn't so desperate to get out of it.

"Shut-up! Only look at me or he's going to pay," Jackson snarled and his hand tightened painfully. Jeremy cried out in pain and Tyler froze, tears dripping into the dead grass.

"Amy!" Jackson called and the girl came forward, smirking. "You ready?"

"Oh, I've been ready," she sneered and Tyler felt nauseous as she straddled Jeremy, her grey, frilly mini-skirt riding up her legs. He fidgeted underneath her and she slapped him, the boys laughing all the while.

"This can be very pleasurable for you, or very painful, you pick." Jeremy stiffened under her and Tyler could see a sickly smile crossing her face. "Good boy." She slid down his body and sucked him into her mouth.

Jeremy gasped and squirmed to get away while everyone laughed like it was a comedy show. Tyler felt sick; these were people he grew up with! How could they be so cruel and vicious just because they were two boys in love?

"Please," Tyler begged, tears falling faster and dismay filling him. "Please don't do this—we'll leave town, we won't tell anyone about this just—just don't—"

"Shut the fuck up Lockwood, you pathetic fag!" Avery kneed him in the groin and Tyler saw stars. He choked on air and his own spit, dazed as he tried to regain himself. Jeremy tried to choke out something but Amy bit him again and he gritted his teeth. He felt ashamed that he was becoming aroused but it wasn't something he could help.

Avery grabbed Tyler's hair and yanked his head to face him. "You had us all fooled Lockwood, didn't you? You had us all thinking you were the goody-goody who could do no wrong, the preacher's son, the _golden_ _boy_. And you turned out to be a cock-sucking fairy just like Gilbert. Disgusting." He spat on Tyler and punched him twice in the ribs, garnering a crack. Tyler's head hung limply, nose gushing blood, ears ringing and head swimming with the insults and cruel laughter and it made him all the more desperate to get away from his tormentors, to rescue Jeremy from something he didn't deserve. A loud moan made him raise his head and he immediately wished he hadn't.

Amy had straddled Jeremy once more; her hands were placed on his chest and she was alternating between bouncing up and down and grinding back and forth. Jeremy had his head turned to the side facing Tyler, his eyes squeezed shut and his fist clenched tightly. Tyler let out a yell and struggled ten times as much as before, determined more than ever to free himself and save his beloved from this nightmare. He screamed, fought, begged, pleaded endlessly for them to let his lover go but Amy kept slamming her hips down until Jeremy let out a pained grunt and she threw her head back, moaning in completion.

"See Lockwood? See what just happened there? Your 'boyfriend' just got fucked by a girl and he came. That's the way it's supposed to be!"

Avery's voice was taunting and Tyler wanted to kill him. His eyes found Jeremy's dull, brown ones that were open and looking at him in regret and apology, two tears seeping out of them mixing with the dirt and blood on his face. Tyler held his stare, hoping his eyes conveyed that he didn't blame him for any of this. Avery stepped in front of him, blocking his view and grabbed his chin holding it tightly, "Boys aren't supposed to be with other boys!" he screamed. In response, Tyler spit in his face, his expression murderous. Avery snarled at him before wiping the spit mixed with blood away and kneed him harder in the groin than before, so hard Tyler couldn't breathe.

"I think it's time to teach Lockwood his lesson now," Avery said viciously and he motioned for another boy to take his place holding the scarred teen down. He marched over to Jeremy and smirked maliciously waving the knife in the air and making Tyler's heart drop.

"Don't—!"

"This will teach you respect!" he plunged the knife into Jeremy's stomach, blood splattering on the smirking boy's face. The scream he let out would stay with Tyler forever.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" he shrieked, his tears coming back full force and his struggle resuming. Avery twisted the knife and Jeremy screamed louder, fighting against those holding him down.

"How does that feel Lockwood? To know you're the reason this knife is in his stomach?" Jackson took the knife from Avery, dragging the tip across Jeremy's bare chest and drawing a thin line of blood. Jeremy whimpered, struggling to get free.

"Let him go! I'll do anything, _please_!" Tyler screamed desperately, forgetting how to breathe.

"Listen to him!" Jackson and the others laughed pitilessly. "It almost makes me want to put Gilbert out of his misery just so he'll stop!"

"NO! STOP HURTING HIM!" Tyler felt light-headed, the situation was becoming too much for him.

Jackson gave Tyler a grin of pure evil before sticking the knife into Jeremy's side and wiggling it around. Blood poured onto the grass and Jeremy sobbed in pain; Tyler could barely see them through his tears. It was clear they were going to draw this out for as long as possible.

"JEREMY!" his sobs were uncontrollable now.

A truck screeched into the field, flooding the field with light and heading towards the group at full speed. The boys dropped Tyler and let go of Jeremy and ran as fast as they could, one boy tripping over himself and falling into the grass. The truck swerved past the battered boys and rolled over the fallen one. It turned back around and stopped right in front of Jeremy and Tyler who had crawled to his side. Neither of them paid attention to the truck as Tyler kissed him desperately.

"I'm sorry!" he cried hysterically. "I'm so sorry Jeremy—I love you so much!"

"I love you too Ty," he gasped out, his eyes dull but there was a smile in them, one Tyler thought odd to have considering all that just happened. "I just…need to wrap this up." He looked at his stomach.

"Tyler! Tyler are you—holy shit!" Caroline screeched as sprinted towards them, Elena, Matt, Stefan, Bonnie and Mr. Saltzman all behind her. Elena dropped down to her brother's side and took her sweater off quickly pressing it to the wound in his side, trying to ignore her brother's state of undress and what it meant.

"I think you killed him," Bonnie whispered to Matt, referring to the person they ran over.

"He deserved it," Matt whispered back. Bonnie didn't reply.

Caroline wrapped her arms around her broken brother and whispered soothing words to him as he cried harshly into her shoulder. "We need a hospital now!" Bonnie had removed her own sweater and scarf, wrapping them around Jeremy's mid-section to staunch the bleeding.

"No hospital around here will help him, Jeremy's supposed to be burning right now," Elena said in distress. Stefan pushed her away gently and hoisted Jeremy into his arms. He moaned in pain as Stefan carried him to the car. Matt and Caroline threw each of Tyler's arms over them before lifting him and helping him walk to the car. None of them stopped to check if the boy they ran over was alive; quite honestly, none of them cared.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Tyler smoothed back Jeremy's hair as he rested on his shoulder. "Jeremy baby, hang on okay?"

Jeremy mumbled something that Tyler couldn't hear as Matt drove like a madman on the freeway to the closest hospital. They were too far to make it to Richmond and the closest hospital was 10 minutes away, even with Matt's speeding and Tyler didn't know if Jeremy would survive the car ride.

He made sure to keep his fingers linked with Jeremy's, making sure Jeremy was still alive but the grip was getting weaker by the minute. He hugged the upper part of Jeremy closer to him and kissed his forehead desperately, praying to God harder than he ever had before in his life to let his lover live.

"I love you Tyler," Jeremy said faintly, his eyes fluttering with every bump they hit on the road.

"No! No, don't give up on me Jeremy, you hear me? Stay with me baby, please, _please_ stay with me!" Tyler felt panic starting to seep in. He knew, deep down he knew, that Jeremy wasn't meant to live past this night. Tyler was meant to be taught the lesson and Jeremy was meant to die.

"I want you…I want you to get out of here," he said softly, as if Tyler didn't speak. "I want you…to get out of here and go somewhere where they…don't care who you love. Like we talked about."

"Jeremy please just hang on!" Tyler begged, tears rolling down his face again. "I can't—I can't do this without you!"

"Matt, hurry!" Elena cried desperately as she listened to her brother's words. Alaric had pulled out his cell-phone and dialed the emergency room, speaking quickly.

"Yes you can," he whispered, smiling faintly. "You're strong, Ty. You were meant to leave this place, see the world, fall in love. You _can_ do it; do it for me?"

"How—how can you ask me that?" he wailed. "I _love_ you."

"You'll be okay," he murmured, bringing a hand to caress his face gently. "You're gonna be…okay Ty." He winced as they hit a hard bump and he shifted in Tyler's arms, jostling the wounds. "Never forget that…that I love you."

Tyler gritted his teeth to keep from screaming in agony and instead pressed his lips to Jeremy's, praying it wasn't their last kiss. He kissed his forehead gently, lips lingering and tears falling on his forehead.

"Just keep holding on, Jere, you just have to hang on."

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The minute they stopped at entrance of the emergency room Jeremy was hauled out of the car by Stefan and rushed through the sliding glass doors, Bonnie right behind him screaming for help. Matt and Elena helped Tyler out of the car and searched for someone to mend his bloody nose and wrap his ribs and ankle; they prayed the hospital didn't turn them away.

When the three returned to the waiting room, they found Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie sitting quite still in the cushioned, blue chairs; Stefan's normally sharp blue eyes looking dull and haunted with blood all over his grey shirt, the girls next to him looking mortified. He stood as Elena rushed to him and threw her arms around his neck, weeping into his shoulder. Alaric came and sat next to them after talking with the doctors. They waited restlessly, some praying to a God they hoped didn't abandon them. It was about an hour or two later when the surgeons and nurses came out, all covered in blood and somber looks on their faces.

"He…he lost too much blood," the doctor said quietly looking at all of them sadly. "I'm so sorry."

Tyler felt the floor drop from under him; he hardly felt Caroline's arms around him when his knees gave out, barely realized he was screaming or that his tears were splashing against the white floor, didn't register Elena's crying or Matt dropping next to him wrapping his arms around him, steadying him. His dirty nails clawed into the linoleum, the lights above were hot and blinding and everything sounded fuzzy. He thought he might have been dying and seconds later he would simply float away, away to heaven or to wherever Jeremy was now.

He didn't know when he ended up on his back with a needle in his arm but he welcomed the darkness when it hit him the next moment.

**xoxoALTERNATE ENDING STARTS HERE!xoxo**

He felt stuffy and groggy as he came to; his nose stung from when it was straightened and his jaw felt bruised and sore from the multiple punches he received. He could feel movement, indicating to him that he was in a car. Something was covering him; a heavy blanket was warming him along with the sunlight that was lighting his eyelids. He wanted to fall back asleep, to lose himself in the land of dreams where nothing mattered but the curiosity of where he was got the better of him and he opened one eye.

He was in the back of a grey car, a large SUV from what he could tell. The seats must have been put down and something soft—a lot of down blankets—were placed on top of it, which explained why he was so comfortable. He couldn't see much out the window much but from what he could see they were driving by plenty of trees on the highway. He wondered if the mob had come for him and were planning to take him to some desolate location to finish him off but they wouldn't bother making him comfortable so he ruled that option out. Remembering the mob made him remember everything that had taken place beforehand including…

"_He lost too much blood."_

He turned his head into the blankets to muffle a sob. His lover was gone; his Jeremy was gone and he was never coming back. They went through hell and back and then he was taken away from him, just like that. He would never hold his beloved in his arms again, never talk to him and hear his voice, his laughter, see his smile, the emotions on his face when they made love…it was all gone, and all because he didn't want to leave Tyler behind. He whimpered and fisted the blanket as a wave of pain washed over him, striking him to the core. He didn't care what happened to him now; he could burn in The Square and he would welcome it because he couldn't see a life without Jeremy. He had changed everything; he could never go back to the life he had before he had known what it was like to love, to _really_ love someone so much you would give anything and everything for them. He would never find someone he loved as much as Jeremy; he honestly didn't think he could. He could only hope he would somehow be put out of his misery soon; a lifetime without his soul-mate was much too long for him and he would prefer for his pain to end quickly. The physical pain from his wounds as well as the emotional was too much and he fell back into sleep with the thought that he would find a way to reunite himself with Jeremy soon.

He woke again because someone was shaking him. He blinked and groaned when the sun shone directly into his eyes. A familiar voice called out to him, "Tyler? You need to eat; you've been asleep since last night."

"Let him sleep Alaric, he's exhausted," a soft voice scolded.

Tyler's eyes immediately shot open; he sat up too quickly and got vertigo.

"Whoa, easy there Tyler, you're okay buddy." He opened his eyes and stared straight at his math teacher. He blinked a couple times and took deep breaths to keep the dizziness at bay, not being able to get his voice to work.

"Ty? You feel okay?" the other voice—_his voice—_asked and Tyler turned in the direction it was coming. If he wasn't so stunned already he would have burst into tears at the sight of Jeremy leaning against the window of the car next to him; he was bruised and cut and he looked as pale as a vampire but he was in front of Tyler and he was _alive_.

He blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "J-Jeremy?"

He smiled tiredly and Tyler felt his world shift at the sight. "Hey Sleeping Beauty, glad you're awake."

Tyler didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry, if he was dreaming or if this was reality, if he was dead or alive, if he had been driven by grief to think Jeremy was alive when he really wasn't. He had heard the doctors tell him that Jeremy was dead, that he had lost too much blood. Had he heard wrong? His confusion must have shown on his face because Alaric took pity on him. "So there's obviously a lot to explain—"

It was like Alaric's voice switched on the button for his voice to work because he started babbling questions like a pitching machine. "How…how are you…I don't understand…" But there was one question he managed to spit out entirely, "I thought…I thought you were dead?"

"I was…then they shocked the hell out of me so many times I had no choice but to come back," Jeremy chuckled. Alaric joined in and Tyler would have too if he wasn't so _lost._

"But—but the doctor came out and—you lost too much blood—they said you were gone!"

"They decided to try one more time and they got it. I had to have an emergency blood transfusion and they stitched me up really good, told me I was really lucky" he gave a tired laugh. "When the doctors went back out to tell everyone you were already sedated."

Tyler stared at him like a gaping fish for another moment before it hit him;_ Jeremy is alive. He's not dead, he lived through the attack and he's right in front of you, he's right here!_ He'd been so caught up in his thoughts he missed some of what Jeremy was saying.

"…had to leave town really fast because even though Alaric told everyone I was dead and he was just getting my stuff to burn it, they wanted to string me up in The Square as an example and Caroline was scared they would come for you so they put you in the car…."

The first tear fell, then another, then three more and then he was full-blown sobbing and he couldn't stop it. He didn't think he still had enough tears to still cry but they ran down his face endlessly. Jeremy grabbed his hand, which made Tyler cry harder. Feeling his beloved's skin, warm and _there_…it was too much. Jeremy must have thought he was upset about his sister because he hurried on, "You can call her right now; she would love to hear from you and maybe they can come see us sometime—"

"You're alive," Tyler whispered, tears steadily rolling down his face. He scooted closer to Jeremy and placed his other hand carefully on his face, his heart leaping for joy at the touch. "I thought…I thought you were dead and I—I didn't…" he couldn't finish, too overwhelmed with emotion. Jeremy held him tenderly against his chest and Alaric watched them sadly before muttering something about getting sandwiches. Jeremy nodded, thankful he was giving them some time alone. He gently shushed Tyler and kissed his hair.

"I'm so sorry my love," he murmured as Tyler cried into his neck. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't know how I'm here but…I guess God finally took pity on me." He smiled when he felt Tyler laughing against his neck. He pulled back after a few moments and cupped Jeremy's face again, the awe clear in his eyes.

"I love you," he whispered before leaning in and capturing Jeremy's lips in a kiss so full of love and relief Jeremy felt it in his soul. His tears had started falling as well when he felt Tyler's pain through the kiss. Tyler brought him closer, desperate to have contact and pressed against the wound in his stomach making him hiss. Tyler pulled away immediately, "I'm sorry, how are you feeling? Are you in pain at all?"

"They gave me enough Vicodin to last a month; I barely feel anything unless I press hard enough."

Tyler's hand moved across his face gently, inspecting the cuts and bruises and the line of stitches across his forehead. He felt anger grow inside him at Avery and the others but he quickly smothered it; there was nothing he could do about it now. He looked around, "Where are we?"

"In Tennessee somewhere. Alaric had to get us out or else they would've taken us back to Mystic Falls."

His eyes widened, "Are we going to California?"

"Yeah, they're never gonna find us out there." He smiled, "We're finally free Ty, we're free to be together and no one can hurt us anymore."

_Free._ Nothing sounded sweeter than that word. Tyler hiccupped and managed to get his tears under control by the time Alaric came back with sandwiches, chips and drinks. After Jeremy and Tyler scarfed down their sandwiches they got back in the car and took off again, Tyler holding Jeremy as tightly as he could without pushing against his wounds. Jeremy's head was tucked under his chin and his arms were wrapped tightly around his waist, occasionally pressing kisses to Tyler's chin and neck. They eventually fell back asleep, never letting go of the other, and they would never let go of each other again.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

California was different; it was bigger, it was sunnier and it was more crowded; Los Angeles was probably the most crowded place of them all. Jeremy would have panic attacks if he was in crowds for too long. Tyler couldn't blame him; even he got nervous when large groups of people were walking towards them on the street.

The road to recovery was long and hard. At first, Tyler didn't sleep; memories of the attack haunted him and he didn't want to close his eyes. He preferred to hold a fitful Jeremy who suffered from nightmares every night.

Some days were better than others; some days Jeremy would lay in bed all day, consumed by the pain and mental scarring, some days it would be Tyler, sometimes both. There was obvious tension between them and Alaric definitely had his hands full with the two; many times he was at a loss as to what to do. He wondered when they would talk about the attack and he didn't breach the subject, waiting for mainly Jeremy to open up about it. They didn't talk about what happened until six months had passed, when they had been arguing about something trivial that had blown out way out of proportion. Tyler had stormed out of the house in a rage and Jeremy had burst into tears, running into their room and slamming the door. Their arguments had become frequent and so intense they were near the point of being violent. Alaric had sighed and went to check on Jeremy; Tyler would be fine and out of the two, Jeremy was the more fragile. Tyler had come back two hours later with red eyes and tear tracks on his face and Alaric knew that the strain on their relationship would end. He knew when Tyler took Jeremy into his arms and Jeremy buried his face into his chest that they would be fine.

Alaric, eventually, made them go back to school. Jeremy couldn't handle the crowds of teens that were so much like the ones who tormented him in his hometown and requested to be homeschooled. He pushed them so hard that Tyler graduated salutatorian and Jeremy with a 3.9 GPA a year afterward. Both of them were accepted into the University of California, Los Angeles, and when Tyler was two years into his undergraduate studies, Matt and Caroline showed up at their front door. They had been talking to Alaric for the past year, planning to surprise the boys with their one-way trip to the Golden State. They were elated and they could only hope the rest of their friends would follow in their footsteps. A couple months after Matt and Caroline moved in with them in their tiny two bedroom shack on the beach, Elena, Bonnie, Stefan and his brother Damon, much to everyone's surprise, bought a house fifteen minutes away.

The nightmares and panic attacks lessened over time and eventually the attack was like a horrible, distant memory. The bruises faded and the cuts healed; Jeremy's stab wounds eventually faded into faint scars. Sometimes they spoke about that night; most times they kept whatever was bothering them about it to themselves until the other asked. There was no doubt that the night had changed them but it also brought them closer together as friends and as a couple. They fell more in love with each other as they healed and they never took a day with each other for granted, making sure to live and love like they wouldn't see tomorrow.

Tyler often wondered where he would be if he had walked out of the bathroom that day he found Jeremy cleaning off his face. Would he still be in Mystic Falls doing everything his father told him to? Would he be practicing to become a preacher? He wasn't sure where he would have been if he hadn't befriended Jeremy and he honestly didn't want to know because he knew his life would have been empty if the younger boy wasn't in it. And as he watched his younger lover playing a game of beach volleyball with his sister and the friends that turned into family, his bright smile making his heart do flips, he knew that everything he went through to be with him was worth it.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read and review and check out my other stories as well!**


End file.
